


Logan's Secret

by Intellectual_Homosexual_Logan



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Bipolar?, Feelings, GAY!, Hate, Love, M/M, Mystery, Pain, Subconscious, other things that i cant seem to come up with descriptions of, powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-01-04 10:43:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 26,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18342053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Intellectual_Homosexual_Logan/pseuds/Intellectual_Homosexual_Logan
Summary: In an apartment of four roommates, it's pretty hard to keep secrets. It's also a perfect mix for some feelings to occur. But certain hidden tricks could change everything and just one wrong move sets off a whole new adventure.





	1. The Beginning

It had started about four months ago. Patton and his friend Virgil had been searching for an apartment with cheap rent when they stumbled upon another two young men who were also looking for a home. They had found a four tenant apartment, and in turn, they had all moved in together. Virgil and Patton had known each other for a few years, but the other two were complete strangers to them. The first was Roman, a very over-the-top theatrical man, twenty-four years old and very handsome. The second was Logan, a bookworm with incredibly vast knowledge and a liking for all things science. He was twenty-six years old, just one year older than Patton, the fun-loving goofball, and finally Virgil, the twenty-three-year-old emo boy who, despite being the polar opposite of Patton, was as close to him as if they were brothers. The four had sparked quick friendships, a predestined combination.

They had their odds, but they never let it get out of hand. Mostly it was Virgil and Roman who disagreed, or Patton would nag on Roman for name calling, one of his incredibly useless abilities to be able to configure such creative mocking names for everyone. Logan mostly kept to himself, indulged in his work. He would come out of his room if Patton asked, though, the sweetheart being the only one who was able to drag him out and keep conflicts in the apartment from escalating.

Oftentimes in the apartment, the four could be found in their respective rooms, Logan being the most reclusive. The other three didn’t know what it was that he continuously worked on, but it consumed him for most of his time. All that they knew was that it contained science, kudos to his mutters and tangents.

Although they all had their differences, life together was interesting as they grew closer, and a strong friendship blossomed between them all.

//

Logan stormed out of his room, his eyes turned down, glaring at the two roommates on the couch, Virgil and Roman. “Alright, which one of you was it?!” He demanded, and Virgil’s eyebrow rose.

“Which one of us was what?” He asked slowly, but Logan’s fists clenched.

“Who drew on my Albert Einstein poster?!” He asked harshly, and Roman flicked his hand.

“Why aren’t you asking if it was Patton-”

“Because Patton has an absolute heart of gold and would never do that. Now answer me.”

Virgil crossed his arms as he leaned back on the couch and glanced to the side at Roman, who bit his lip with a smirk. Logan’s irritated face only grew. Roman shrugged, then snickered.

“Sorry. I couldn’t resist. Everything in your room is so formal, I just thought I’d add a little fun. Give Albert a bigger moustache.” He said, then his eyes went wide when he saw Logan’s furious gaze.

“I respect your space, Roman, in the future I expect you to respect mine.” He stated, spinning around. He had just started down the hall when he said over his shoulder, “You will buy me a new poster for that.”

Roman and Virgil watched him disappear into his room, then Virgil flicked his eyebrows up. “Wait until he sees that his Rubik's cube is missing.” He said with a grin, and Roman’s eyes lit up.

“Oh, you too? I didn’t know you play pranks!” He said in a hushed voice, but Virgil only shrugged.

“Eh. I just like to have fun. But watch out, Princey. I might come after you next.” He warned with a smirk, and Roman gasped with a hand over his heart.

“Dear me, NO!” He exclaimed, then Patton walked into the room with a bright smile on his face.

“Whatcha talking about, kiddos?” He asked, and Virgil snickered.

“Roman was busted by Logan for drawing on his poster.” Virgil sold out, and Roman snapped his head to the darker boy as Patton’s mouth turned into a disapproving frown.

“Now, Roman, that’s called a violation of space. How would you feel if Logan coloured on any of your Disney posters?” He asked, which made Roman’s eyes narrow immediately.

“Why, it would be the last thing he ever did-...Ohhhh, I’m seeing the point, now.” He said in slow realisation, and Patton nodded, then pointed towards Logan’s door with one hand on his hips. 

“Go apologise to him.” He said, and Roman nodded, getting up and walking down the hall. Virgil eyed Patton with a grin as the older sat down on the couch beside him.

“Y’know, I’ve always wondered how you do it.” He said with a shake of his head, making Patton’s eyebrow rise.

“Do what?”

“How everyone listens to you with no question! It’s like, you tell someone to do something, not even like an order, and they just do it! It’s a handy little trick.”

Patton shrugged with a smile. “Well, kiddo, I don’t really know. Maybe your happy pappy Patton just has a certain way.” He said, and Virgil crossed his arms with a grin.

“Yeah. You certainly do have a shine to you.” He said, and Patton smiled.

“A shine? But I’m not a sun, I’m a dad!” He stuck out his tongue as he grinned, and Virgil chuckled, shaking his head.

“You are something else.” He said, then Patton nudged him.

“Ah, you love me.” He said with a wiggle of his eyebrows. Virgil rolled his eyes and shoved his friend. 

“Thank god I do, otherwise I don’t know how I’d put up with you.”

A slew of yelling from the other room drew their attention, and Patton sighed. “Welp, it looks like I have to go be the parent again. I’ll talk to you later, kiddo.” He said, and Virgil leaned back with a smirk.

“Okay, dad.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is something that kind of popped into my head one day, and I started a story around it. I do have another Sanders Sides story on here, The Princes' Conquest.  
> And just like on that one, I have to apologise if I don't get chapters out for a while. My first year of college is coming to an end, and anyone who has ever gone to school knows that the end of the year is when exams are! Yay!  
> But I'm going to try to get as much out as possible because I have so many chapters written after what should be the next filler chapter.   
> I really thank everyone for choosing to read my works, it means so much.  
> Let me know what you think of it in the comments!


	2. The First Incident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan.exe has stopped working?

Later that day, three of the four roommates were sitting on the couch, playing a board game. Virgil, Roman, and Patton. Logan had been in his room for hours, typing away on his computer and reading his favourite philosophy books. Patton laughed as he drew a card, then tossed it down. 

“SORRY!” He shouted, taking his blue piece and knocking Roman’s red piece off the board back to his pile. Roman narrowed his eyes as Virgil hid his smirk, then the sound of a door opening made him turn his head.

“Ah, I see you are all entertaining yourselves with that silly game of apologies,” Logan said, and Roman clicked his tongue. 

“Uh, Logan, it’s not a game  _ about  _ saying ‘sorry’, it’s a game to win and you only say ‘sorry’ sarcastically when you beat someone else.” He tried to explain, but Logan raised his eyebrow as he crossed his arms.

He was quiet for a moment, then he raised his hand in a questioning gesture. “That is what I said. You apologise in the game. I never specified whether the intentions were pure or not, but from what you have explained-”

Roman waved his hands, shaking his head. “NOPE. Never mind. This is why I don’t like to share board games with you, Logan. You’re too literal.” He said, then Virgil leaned back with a smirk.

“What’s the matter with that, Roman? Upset that his intellect outnumbers yours by, what? I’d say about 200. Oh wait, you probably couldn’t even count that high.” He remarked, and Roman started towards Virgil who still sat calmly against the couch, but Patton held him back.

Logan glanced down at Virgil. “Virgil, if I might ask and if you so choose, would you want to accompany me on my errand? I need to return my books to the library.” He said, gesturing to the five huge books on the counter. Roman looked at them in disgust. 

“What, gave up on them after three days? I know I would after an hour.” He said, but Logan shook his head.

“No, I have completed them all, I wish to find new ones.” He said, and Roman’s eyes went wide, then he let out a sigh.

“You are the biggest nerd I have ever met in my entire life.” He muttered as Virgil stood up, stretching his arms.

“Ah, sure. Might as well. I could see if they have any new comics.” 

He and Logan started towards the door when Patton called after them, “Logan, put on a jacket! It’s cold outside!” He shouted. The intellectual spun around to retort that he was not cold and that the temperature outside was adequate enough to not demand a covering, but one look from Patton had him setting down his books and taking his light blazer from the closet, pulling it on. He raised his eyebrow.

“Is this sufficient for you, Patton?” He asked, but with no tone of sarcasm whatsoever. Patton nodded with a smile, then waved his hand.

“Have fun, you two!” He shouted, and Virgil snickered as he stuck his tongue out at Roman, causing the princely man to glare at him. Both Logan and Virgil walked out the door and began their short walk to the library, the air indeed a bit crisp for fall, the wind sending chills every time it blew. Virgil hugged his sweatshirt close, shrugging up his shoulders.

“It is kinda cold out.” He said, receiving a look from Logan.

“We live in Florida, Virgil. Cold is not exactly a word that can be used down here unless referring to ice cubes in a refreshment or the temperature of a refrigerator freezer or-”

“Okay, I get it, Logan. I get it.” He said, and Logan fixed his glasses with one hand, his other arm balancing the large books in his hold.

“Forgive me, I can easily go on tangents.” He looked up with a smile, then he switched his gaze to Virgil. “Come along, then. Let us return these books and then we may find ourselves new material.” 

Virgil bit back his remarks and followed Logan into the library.

 

Half an hour later, the two had left the library, not finding what they were looking for. Virgil had been a bit crushed when he saw the library did not yet have any new comics but Logan assured him that they would be there soon. Virgil believed him, too, because if anyone knew the incoming books of the library, Logan did. He kept tabs on what new information he could find every single day.

But the two had decided to return home. They were walking down the street, and Logan was babbling on about some scientific discovery he had nearly figured out and how it would be a milestone in his research, whatever that meant. Virgil was listening, to a point. He caught certain words, phrases, but not much. It wasn’t that he didn’t care, he just didn’t understand much of it. But, also, he didn’t really care. 

He sighed, then stopped walking, taking his hands from his sweatshirt pockets where they tended to reside ninety percent of the time. “Logan, can we please have one conversation where you aren’t talking about particle data and the transplantation of organism cells?” He asked, and Logan stopped in his tracks. 

“You...actually understood what I was saying?” He said in disbelief, and Virgil shrugged slowly. 

“I mean, some. I did take honours science and physics classes in college…” He murmured, and Logan’s eyes went wide. 

“Did you really?! That’s incredible, Virgil! Not many people have the intellect to accomplish such a task! We must discuss these topics at some point!” He exclaimed, then Virgil cleared his throat, and Logan stopped himself from saying more. 

Virgil sighed. “Logan. I know that you love sharing what you research and discover with all of us, and I understand. It’s just, can we please have a single  _ normal  _ conversation?” He wondered, and Logan paused, then straightened his tie with a turn of his head. 

“My apologies, Virgil. I do see now that I can be a bit voluminous with my spreading of knowledge, and I do appreciate your alerting me to my doing so. I will try in the future to-” 

Logan’s eyes suddenly became washed out and he collapsed, Virgil barely catching him before he would have hit the ground. 

“Logan!” He exclaimed, holding his friend tight. The well-studied man groaned, but his head fell forward, his body limp in Virgil’s hold. Virgil’s breath started to quicken, trying his best to keep his anxious panic back and focus on Logan. He lifted him up and dragged him to the closest wall, where he leaned his friend up against before sliding down himself. He turned his head to look around, then switched his gaze back to Logan, who was still completely out. Virgil gently moved him so that his head was resting on Virgil’s shoulder, so now Virgil could keep him close. Completely confused as to what was happening, Virgil had to take several deep breaths to keep himself from freaking out. 

He pulled out his phone with a sigh, then hesitated. He felt like he should take this on his own so that Logan wouldn’t have to deal with the panic from Patton and the mockery from Roman, but he also felt that he needed to keep Logan safe. Then another groan from Logan made Virgil look up to see Logan’s eyes flutter open, and his breath came short. 

“What...what happened?” He asked, his voice quiet and drawling. Virgil held him steady with a worried glance. 

“You were talking, then suddenly you just seemed to clock out. You went unconscious, and I have no idea what that was.” He said, and Logan sat silent for a moment, then he pushed himself up as if the action was nothing, like the incident had never happened. He crossed his arms and rubbed his chin as Virgil stood up. 

Logan met his eyes. “You say I was talking normally and then just collapsed?” He asked and when Virgil nodded Logan’s brow furrowed. 

“So the effects are starting to implicate themselves in my neural system…” He muttered, making Virgil raise his eyebrow. 

“What? What are you talking about?” He wondered, but Logan waved his hand.

“Nothing. The matter is of no concern. Let us just get back to our flat.” 

Logan started walking and Virgil followed quickly, keeping an eye on his friend. Within an awkward silent ten minute walk they had reached their flat, and as Logan pulled out his keys to unlock the door, Virgil crossed his arms. 

“Logan, what-”

“Not now, Virgil.” Logan stopped him as the door opened and started up the stairs. Virgil groaned as he followed him and stopped outside the entrance to their flat. As Logan opened the door, Virgil shook his head. 

“Logan, I want to know-”

Logan walked in then turned his head. “I said not now, Virgil.” Logan’s strict and loud voice made Virgil lean back with wide eyes, then he watched as Logan proceeded to walk past the kitchen down the hall, then moments later slammed his door shut behind him. Patton and Roman both looked up from the board game they had still been playing in the living room to stare at Virgil with wide eyes. 

Roman whistled, then shook his head. “What’s bitten Pocket Protector’s nerves now?” He remarked only to get a stern glance from Patton.

“Now, Roman, what did we say about name calling?” He scolded, but Roman ignored him as Virgil walked over slowly, still staring at Logan’s door. Patton looked up at his friend with concern.   “Virgil? Kiddo, what’s wrong?” He asked. 

Virgil sat down on the couch, pulling his feet up and leaning back into the soft cushions. He debated with himself whether telling the other two what happened was the best idea or if keeping the issue to himself was better. Logan seemed to be upset with Virgil alone knowing, and Virgil didn’t want to anger Logan even more by letting Patton and Roman in. The decision could lead to his own stress elevating, but he knew that if he did decide to tell them, his stress would only be worse. So he answered Patton with a  _ ‘Nothing’ _ , and pulled his headphones from his pocket, setting them over his ears and turning up his music. Closing his eyes, he sighed, trying to drone out everything like he did at the end of every day.

* * *

 

Logan sat at his desk after having stormed into his room, leaving his roommates in silence. He rubbed his face with his hands, then looked down at the many notebooks and calculations he had written out, the algorithms he had configured. Going over them again and again, he constantly felt like he was missing something. Although he knew what that was. He just didn’t want to admit he had no idea how to logically explain his phenomena. He had been trying to figure out and rationalise everything that was happening, but he had been granted no success in further research. He only knew that what he could do had to be kept hidden from the others. This was far too important an issue to be let out in the open.

He spun around in his chair, looking at his small room. A periodic table poster hung on the wall above his bed, the sheets and comforter a very simple blue and grey plaid. A large collection of books filled his bookshelves, and a few mind games and puzzles lay on the bottom shelf. He turned and picked up a rubix cube from his desk, one of the six that he had, all different sizes and one with numbers on each of the squares. He subconsciously started to solve the cube as he let his mind roll over everything, then he set the completed puzzle down after twenty-five seconds. Groaning, Logan shook his head as he removed his glasses, rubbing his face. 

He just wanted to understand. He wanted an explanation. But he was no closer to finding one than he had been six months ago. He replaced his glasses, then turned back to his desk to go over his research again. Perhaps he had missed something….in his thousands of times reviewing his knowledge. He ignored that thought and began to sift through his papers and notebooks, looking for an answer just as always.

* * *

 

 

The flatmates sat on the couch watching a movie, the one empty spot that of their intellectual friend. Roman turned away from the screen to look over the back of the couch down the hall. “When do you think he’s going to come out of hibernation?” He remarked, and Virgil nodded in agreement from his spot at the end of the couch, his knees pulled to his chest and the sleeves to his sweatshirt covering his hands. 

“Yeah. I mean, we haven’t even seen him in what, two days?” He commented, then he frowned. “I hope he’s okay.” He muttered, then a sigh from next to him made him lift his head to see Patton with his head down, one knee up on the couch, his arm wrapped around his leg as he leaned his chin on his knee. His eyes were sad, and Roman raised his eyebrow.

“You okay, Patton?” He asked, but Patton shrugged. 

“I miss him. We don’t feel like a family if he’s not here. Besides, I feel like he kinda kept us in line, you know?” He said softly, then Roman scoffed.

“You do a pretty good job at that, padre. You two are like the parents in this household. But I guess you’re right. I don’t know what’s up with him, but it feels like he’s hiding something.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit longer than the first chapter, but it is because this was a part I wanted to keep together. I am working on both the next chapter for this story as well as the next chapter for The Princes' Conquest, so be patient, and thank you so much for your support.


	3. Things Start To Move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff happens. A LOT of stuff happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is where things start to get interesting. In more sense than one.

It had been almost a full week since Logan had left his room, and as much as the other three had tried convincing him, he refused. He didn’t even give them verbal answers when they banged on his door, he would just text Virgil to ask him to tell the others to go away. He had cut off all contact, and no one knew why.

The three were concerned about their friend, but none more so than Patton. He seemed to take it so much harder than the other two. He constantly said he missed Logan’s voice, his little nags at Roman, his banter with Virgil. Every day Patton would wake up and sit down for breakfast, always crestfallen at the empty spot in the table.

Virgil himself found he began to miss the nerd, and as much as he would hate to admit it, so did Roman. It was just too quiet. It just wasn’t the same.

 

Patton was walking into the kitchen with a sigh when he saw Logan’s bedroom door open and the very secluded scholar walk out. His eyes lit up and he smiled wide.

“Logan! You’re actually out of your room! I was getting worried!” He said with joy, and Logan forced a smile.

“Yes, well, the human body is required to eat and drink at some point, and I also felt the need to stretch my legs.” He answered flatly, and Patton’s smile slowly disintegrated.

“Why don’t you spend time with us anymore, Logan? Is there something we did?” He asked, and Logan looked up when he noted the sadness in Patton’s voice. Roman walked in from his bedroom and leaned on the wall.

“Yeah. What’s up with you lately? You don’t eat, you don’t sleep, you don’t talk for days. You've just stayed in your room and isolated for days on end. What’s wrong?” He asked, then a shrug from Virgil as he turned around on the couch added to the conversation.

“Not like you don’t mind the silence from him. You’re always complaining about his nerdy tangents.” Virgil said, and Roman’s face went red, but Logan paid no mind. He looked back at Patton with a sigh.

“I apologise for my behaviour as of late, but my actions are due to a personal matter, one that I would much rather keep to myself if that is satisfactory to you all?” He said, but Patton shook his head as he reached up to get one of the jars from the top of the fridge where Roman had stored them, using Patton’s lessened height against him.

The loving young man continued to reach for the cookies as he looked at his friend. “Logan, please. We care about you. I just want to know what-”

Patton’s fingers brushed the large jar, but then it toppled, and his eyes widened as the heavy glass container fell right towards his face. Logan’s hand shot out.

_“Patton!”_

Patton flinched, then he opened one eye, then the other, and his mouth hung wide when he saw Logan’s glowing blue eyes and his extended hand, then as Patton turned his head up he gasped when he saw the cookie jar hovering above his head. He stumbled back, looking from Logan to the jar to Roman and Virgil, who stood frozen in shock. Virgil’s grip on the back of the couch was tight, and Roman’s face was plastered with disbelief.

Logan swiftly set the jar down on the counter, then spun to meet the gazes of his friends, his eyes slowly fading back to his usual ocean blue. He slowly raised his hands and shook his head, opening his mouth to speak but unable to find words. The flat was quiet for a few moments, then Roman broke the silence.

“Um, WHAT?! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!” He exclaimed, making both Logan and Virgil flinch. Roman shook his head. “What the hell did you just do?! You just made that jar float...IT WAS FLOATING! WHAT?!” He shouted, and Logan closed his eyes as he took a deep breath, then he let out a long sigh.

“I...I am unsure of how to put this, but-”

“You have telekinesis,” Virgil said bluntly, and Logan turned his gaze to him, then slowly nodded.

“I have been researching everything I can, but there is absolutely no logical explanation! This shouldn’t be possible! And how I even managed to acquire such powers, I am also baffled.” He said, and the flat was quiet once more, then Patton smiled at Logan, his shining kind eyes meeting his.

“Thank you.” He said softly, and Logan’s face became startled, then he adjusted his glasses with a nod.

“I...of course. I honestly do not know how these powers even work. When I saw the jar falling, my mind immediately sent the concern of you being injured through my nerves, and when I reached out, that must have been a subconscious effect. But I am just glad you are safe, Patton.” He said, and Roman sighed.

“Okay, so Logan can move things with his mind. Anyone else got some weird superpower they’d like to share with the class?” he remarked with his snarky tone, then Virgil shoved him as he walked past.

“Shut up, Roman. Don’t be an ass.” He then turned his gaze to Logan. “If you’re having trouble figuring things out, I’d be happy to help.” He offered, and everyone went silent. Roman then scoffed, his eyes wide.

“What?! First, we learn Logan has telo-...tele-...whatever, and now Virgil is offering to _help_ someone?! What is happening?!” He exclaimed, then drew back when he was met with Virgil’s dark glare. Virgil sighed, then faced Logan again.

“I’m serious. You remember me telling you how I took those advanced Physics and science classes in college?" Roman's eyes went wide as he stared at Virgil as if he were a different species. "I think I might be able to help you or at least be a fresh set of eyes on understanding what is going on. Does that sound good?” He asked, and Logan hesitated for a moment, then nodded with a grateful smile.

“I appreciate your offering to help me, Virgil. This means a lot.” Logan said with honesty, shocking Roman as he knew that Logan had always found it hard to accept help from others.

Patton smiled at Logan, catching his eye. “We’ll all help you, Lo. I’m always here for you.”

Logan grinned, then he stumbled slightly, grabbing on to the edge of the counter. Patton's eyes went wide.

“Logan?” He started with worry, then Logan's hand slipped as his eyes rolled back, causing him to fall to the floor. Immediately Patton was at his side, followed closely by Roman and Virgil. Patton gently lifted Logan up, staring down at him.

“L..Logan?” He said quietly as Virgil placed a hand on Logan's chest.

He sighed. “This is just like what happened before.” He said, making the other two look up in curiosity. Virgil realised he had never told them what had happened that day, but he shook his head. “I'll explain later. Let's just get him to the couch.” He said, and Roman nodded as he helped Virgil lift Logan up and slowly carry him to the couch, carefully laying him down.

Patton sat down next to him, removing Logan's glasses and brushing his hair away from his eyes. Virgil and Roman shared a glance, then the corners of Roman's mouth turned up in a grin.

“Patton, do you have a crush on Logan?” he asked slyly, and Patton's hand froze, then he looked up with a smile.

“So what if I do? He's kind, adorable, smart…” he said, his grin growing. Virgil smirked, and Roman nodded.

“Narcissistic…” he added, making Patton look up with a frown. “What? He thinks he's smarter than all of us!” Roman defended, but Virgil elbowed him.

“He doesn't _think_ that. He _knows_ that. He _is_ smarter than all of us. And he's never really truly _boasted_ about his knowledge. He enjoys sharing it more than anything. He's brilliant, and if there were anyone who he should deserve, it's Patton. The kindest, most loveable and caring person on the planet.” He said, and Roman groaned as he looked down at Patton still petting Logan's hair.

“I guess you're right.”

Virgil frowned, crossing his arms, then he crouched next to Patton. “This is different than before. He came to much quicker last time. I feel like something's off.” He said, and Patton flinched at the thought. Virgil's hand on his shoulder comforted him, but he still felt slightly unbalanced. Then a groan from Logan made his shine re-light, and Logan's eyes opened with a few slow blinks, the first thing his gaze met with being Patton's bright blue eyes.

Logan's mouth twitched up in a slight smile, then he turned his head to Virgil. “It happened again?” he murmured, and Virgil nodded.

“Worse this time. You were out for longer, and it seemed to be more painful and less sudden before you went under.” He crossed his arms. “You want to tell me what these are?” he asked, and Logan sat up despite Patton's attempts to keep him down and rested. He took his glasses from Patton’s hand and put them on, adjusting them before he let out a sigh.

Logan rubbed his chin, then leaned his elbows on his knees. “I believe that these ‘episodes’, as we shall call them, are tied in with the way that my telekinesis works. Although I had not used it when we were talking that day, I was still in the early stages of trying to figure out the logic behind my ‘power’, and the conversation _was_ on that topic.” He said, and Virgil groaned.

“Now I get the random babbling about neural transmissions and the connectivity between the mind and body, the physical and psychological effects you were discussing, and the many factors that could play into all of it.”

He raised his eyebrow when he found the other three were staring at him with wide eyes and shocked expressions, most of all Roman. Virgil shrugged. “What? Just because I don't really care doesn't mean I don't listen. I retain all that information. And it was kind of interesting.” He muttered, but Roman just shook his head.

“Who are you, great nerd, and what have you done with our beautifully edgy Virgil?” he remarked, immediately ducking under the following swing from Virgil.

Logan nodded up at his friend, then sighed. “Yes. There do seem to be some odd discrepancies in the way my neurons are firing, and that is something I will have to learn more about.” He admitted, and Virgil smirked.

“I’m sure we can come to some kind of better understanding. Come on.” He nodded towards Logan’s room, and they both started down the hall when Patton reached out and grabbed Logan’s arm. The scholar turned around to meet Patton’s gaze and was met with a great smile. Patton’s caring eyes looked up at him.

“Thank you, Logan. Really. If you ever need anyone’s help, we’re all here for you. I’m always here for you.” He said, and Logan stood still for a moment, then he smiled.

“Your gratitude alone makes me happy, Patton. I am glad you are safe.” He turned with Virgil and walked down the hall, leaving Patton sitting on the couch and Roman standing above him.

The fanciful theatre man sighed then leaned against the arm of the couch, looking down at Patton as he crossed his arms. “Patton, you need to tell him. You can’t just keep it bottled up. You love him! There’s nothing wrong with that!” He said, and Patton nodded, then turned his gaze up with a smirk.

“Then why don’t _you_ tell _Virgil_ about how you feel?” He said with a mischievous grin, and Roman’s face went red. His wide eyes were shocked, and he leaned back a bit.

“How long have you known?” He asked with a tone of worry. Patton chuckled.

“Oh, kiddo, you might think you’re good at hiding your emotions, but you are certainly not. I’ve known for a while, and I would bet five dollars that Virgil knows, too. He’s sweet, Roman. Just tell him.” He said, and Roman frowned.

“Don’t use my words against me.” He grumbled, then he sighed. “If I tell Virgil, will you tell Logan?” He said as a challenge, and Patton shrugged.

“Sure.” He then felt his ears starting to turn hot. “Besides...Logan deserves to know. Especially with all he’s going through.” Patton sighed, his shoulders dropping. “I just wish he had told me sooner. We could have helped him.” He murmured, then he felt Roman nudge his shoulder.

“Can you blame him? He finds out he can move things with his mind, and he’s trying to find a way to explain it. How would you feel?” He asked, and Patton nodded in understanding.

“Let’s just let the other two work for a while, then we can talk to them later today,” Patton said, and Roman nodded, then flicked his hand.

“If that is the case, I must go and change my attire. I want Virgil to see me at my best.” He swept his hand through his hair, then sashayed to his room as Patton called after him.

“He doesn’t care if you look your best, he just likes you as you- aaaand he’s gone.” Patton slumped on the couch, running over the many ways he could tell Logan that he liked him, but his hyper brain distracted him and he soon found himself looking at pictures of puppies on his phone, all other thoughts pushed away.

 

Later that night, as Logan and Virgil were walking out of Logan’s room talking with excitement about all of the many new theories they might have, Patton and Roman were setting the table for a family dinner. Virgil looked up, then raised an eyebrow.

“We’re all eating together?” He said in surprise, and Patton nodded with a smile.

“Well, I just thought with all that we learned today we should sit down together. We don’t need to talk about Logan’s ability, but we can just be together as a family.” He said with a happy grin. Logan shrugged as Roman patted Patton’s shoulder.

“That seems adequate. We haven’t had a real dinner sitting together in quite a long time.” Logan stated, sitting down at his spot, happening to be across from Patton. Roman and Virgil took their seats as Patton came out of the kitchen, holding a large cooking pan in his gloved hands, smiling wide.

“I made a lasagna, or as I like to call it, _spaghetti cake!_ ” He placed the pan on the mat on the table, then removed his cooking mitts and laid them on the counter behind him, in sequence taking his seat. He looked around at everyone, then gestured to the dish with open arms.

“Dig in!” He said, and the other three immediately spooned themselves portions onto their plates, and the room was only filled with the sound of forks clinking on plates until after a few minutes when Patton set down his fork and bit his lip.

He was a little hesitant with his words, seeing that none of the others had noticed he had stopped eating yet. He felt sweat beads on his brow, not enough to be visible but still enough to add to his slight worry. But he took a deep breath, bucked up his courage, then set his mind right.

“So, I have to admit something,” he started, and Roman glanced up with wide eyes. Patton stared across the table, his body language nervous as he removed his glasses and wiped his face, then replaced them but slightly askew. “So...Logan, I…” He faltered on his words, biting his lip as he tried to find the right words. “Logan, I want to tell you…” He took another deep breath, looking to Roman with desperate eyes, then Logan drummed his fingers on the table.

“You want to tell me that you have certain feelings for me, something that I believe could be classified as affection or adoration, or what some might call love?” He said, at last raising his head. He found that Patton’s eyes were wide, as well as both the other flatmates. Logan adjusted his glasses, then took a deep breath. “Patton, there was no need to hide your feelings. I have been aware of them for quite some time.” He stated with a casual tone, then Roman dropped his fork.

“You mean you knew, and you just let him stew in his nervous, anxious indecisiveness only to say that you don’t care?!” He exclaimed, but Logan straightened his tie, then met Patton’s eyes with a smile.

“I believe I stated that I was _aware_ of the feelings. I never said that I did not care. Who is to say that the feelings are not mutual?” He smirked, then the crash of two cups falling to the table and spilling their water and soda from Roman and Virgil made Logan turn his head with a raised eyebrow. “Did you really think that I am incapable of feeling emotions? Just because I have a serious, intellectual personality doesn’t discard the fact that I have feelings.” He turned his gaze to Patton, and the goofball’s heart began to quicken when he saw the slight red that had started to colour Logan’s face. The scholar smiled, then adjusted his glasses as he met Patton’s eyes.

“Patton, your feelings towards me are very appreciative, and I am proud of you for getting up the courage to admit so. I now also have a confession to make, and that is that I, too, share feelings for you in the same way.” He said as he cleared his throat and smiled. Roman and Virgil made eye contact in surprise, never seeing such a sincere smile show from Logan. Patton stared at him with his mouth hanging open, his face plastered with shock and his figure frozen. Then he broke out into a great smile, bringing his hands up to his face in a squeal as his eyes sparkled.

“AAAAA!!! Oh my goodness, Logan, your smile is so adorable!!” He blurted, and Logan startled, then he chuckled as he pushed up his glasses. He tried to hide his grin, but he was unable to. He couldn’t stop smiling as Patton giggled, then he turned his head to Roman with a knowing smirk.

“So, Mr Fanciful, your turn.” He said, and Roman’s eyes shot open, his shoulders tensing. Logan flicked his eyebrows up as he leaned his elbows on the table, linking his fingers together as he lifted his hands in front of him. “Don’t think that I didn’t notice you, too. You’re more obvious than anything.”

Roman’s jaw was clenched tight, and he shot an irritated gaze at Logan. “Why don’t you mind your own business, Microsoft Nerd.” He growled, then Patton clicked his tongue.

“Now, Roman...no making fun of Logan. Besides, you promised!” He said with a giddy smile.

Virgil, meanwhile, had been looking around the table with a very confused expression. He watched as Logan and Roman started to bicker, then Patton tried to stop them, only adding to the noise. Virgil’s shoulders shrugged up close in a tense and anxious motion, closing his eyes, then he slammed his fist down on the table.

“WILL EVERYONE STOP?!” He yelled, and the other three went dead silent immediately. Virgil’s shoulders dropped as he opened his eyes, looking at the others. “Can you all just stop?! Look, when we said a family dinner, I expected a nice fun time. And that’s how it has been until Logan remarked to Roman.” He said, and Logan’s eyes went wide.

“Falsehood! He was the one who instigated the negativity when I was just trying to ask him a question!” Logan defended, but Virgil just shook his head.

“Look, I don’t care who started what. I know exactly what you were talking about, and you don’t need to keep this little charade up, Roman.” Virgil said as he looked up, and Roman was rather surprised at the tone that lingered in Virgil’s voice. “Honestly, Roman. You’re a prince, aren’t you? Where’s that bravery when you’re just trying to admit that you like me?” He asked, and everyone went quiet.

Roman opened his mouth to say something but immediately bit his lip to hold back words. He glanced to the side, and Virgil’s eyes softened as he saw the defeated look in Roman’s face. He sat forward and leaned his arm on the table.

“Roman, I...I’m sorry, I didn’t mean that in a mean way. It came out harsher than I meant. I…” He hung his head as he sighed. “I do think you’re brave, Roman. I call you ‘Princey’ for a reason…” He murmured, making Roman lift his head. Virgil’s mouth turned up in a painful and apologetic frown. “I never meant to hurt you. I’m sorry.” He said, and Roman’s eyes went wide.

The fanciful young man then smiled and felt his ears turning red. When he met Virgil’s gaze, the two grinned, then Virgil snickered, and Roman followed, then in moments, they were both laughing.

Logan looked at Patton with a raised eyebrow. “What just happened?” He asked in a hushed voice, but Patton just shook his head, agreeing in their confusion. When they looked back over, the edgy dark boy and the prince were holding hands, smiling. Patton smiled with his tongue sticking out, then he startled when he felt a hand take his, and he turned his head to meet Logan’s eyes smiling at him. His fingers intertwined with Patton’s, and Patton smiled, then he looked up around the table.

“How about we all put away the dishes, then we can have a movie night!” He suggested, and Virgil raised his eyebrow.

“A movie date already? That was quick.” He remarked, receiving a laugh from everyone.

Logan gave his new sincere smile and nodded. “That sounds like a wonderful plan, Patton.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah. Two big things. One pretty serious, the other pretty damn adorable. Things are going to start being put into high gear in their life, and Logan's gift may bring more than he expected.  
> GUESS YOU'LL ALL HAVE TO WAIT!


	4. 'Typical' Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very cute chapter just to sort of kick things off.

A few hours later, after watching a Disney movie marathon as suggested by Roman, the four finally went to bed.

Logan had been a bit sceptical when agreeing to the Disney movies. He had never much been one for those make-believe storylines and cartoonish foolery. But Patton’s smiling face convinced him, and after watching a few, one, in particular, that he enjoyed with a robot that was a personal healthcare companion, sparked an admiration of the details of the movies. Eventually, he even found himself laughing when the jokes started to come out of Roman and Patton. Virgil and Logan ended up having a great time, as much as Logan never would have suspected himself to enjoy such a night.

When they went off to bed, Patton and Logan stood in the hall, hearing the bedroom doors of the other two close, then they turned to each other. Logan took Patton’s hands in his own.

“Patton, I cannot express how much I enjoyed that. And… it was very wonderful to hear you finally confess your feelings. I…” He let out a nervous chuckle. “Admittedly, I don’t think I would have been able to tell you any time soon, if at all. I have never been very expressive of my emotions, as you all may have noticed, but when I felt my heart beating for you, I knew I had to tell you at some point. I just didn’t know how. But you brought it out first, and now all four of us have found our matches. I couldn’t have asked for a better night.” He said, and Patton nodded with a wide smile.

“I know! I was nervous to tell you, too! Just ask Roman! But I’m happy I did… watching a movie with you was fun, Lo.” He said, and Logan smiled, then startled as Patton wrapped his arms around him. “I couldn’t care about anyone more than I care about you.” He said, making Logan’s eyes go wide.

Patton then pulled back with a smile, met Logan’s blue eyes, then squeezed his hand. He leaned forward and kissed Logan’s cheek, causing the intellectual to freeze. Patton grinned. “Goodnight.” He then let go of Logan’s hand and skipped to his room. Logan stood frozen in place, slowly reaching his hand up to brush his fingers on his cheek. A small smile sprouted on his face, then he turned his head as Patton closed his door.

“Goodnight, Patton.”

* * *

 

A few days later, Logan was up early as always making coffee when Virgil stumbled out of his room, his eyes barely open. Logan frowned, leaning back against the counter. “Trouble sleeping, Virgil?” He asked, but a growl was all he got. The dark boy was trying to get to the counter without falling, and Logan sighed. He turned around and grabbed Virgil’s Nightmare Before Christmas mug, poured him a cup of coffee, then turned back around. “Virgil, sit down. I have a coffee for you.” He said, and Virgil hummed a response, plopping down at the counter, wrapping his hands around the mug as Logan handed it to him, the sleeves of his baggy sweatshirt covering his hands except for his fingers. He took a slow sip, then lifted his head to Logan.

“Thanks…” He mumbled, and Logan nodded, taking another small taste from his own mug. Then Patton’s door opened and the happy smiling man walked out, still in his pyjamas. He smiled at Logan, walking past him to take his puppy patterned mug from the shelf, then he took the kettle and filled it with water, then proceeded to place the kettle on the stove burner, turning on the heat. He took the hot chocolate mix from the cupboard, placing the can next to his mug so he would be ready when the kettle boiled.

Logan closed his eyes as he took another sip of his coffee, then he almost spit it out when a pair of arms wrapped around him with a giggle. “PATTON!” He shouted, and another giggle came from behind him. Logan set his coffee down on the counter, then took the hands of the man hugging him. “I almost spilt my coffee. Please warn me next time you do that. If you wanted a hug, I would have gladly given you one.” He said, and Patton let out a defeated sigh.

“Lo, you’re no fun.” He groaned. Logan met Virgil’s still tired eyes, but a smirk grew on the boy’s face. Logan suddenly reached his hand back and jabbed his fingers into Patton’s side, the man screaming and falling to the ground in laughter. “NO TASING!” He shouted with a wide smile as Logan turned around to lean on the counter, looking down at Patton with a raised eyebrow.

“No fun, you say?” He remarked, and Patton sighed, then the kettle started to whistle and he rose to his feet to turn the burner off. He set the kettle on the back burner for a moment, scooped an unnecessarily large amount of chocolate mix into his mug, then poured in the hot water. He stirred it after pulling a spoon from the drawer, then smiled as he smelled the cocoa in a long breath, turning around to face the two in the kitchen. He looked towards the last room in the apartment as he took a sip, then he raised his eyebrow.

“Where’s Roman?” He wondered, then he heard Logan sigh and he turned his gaze to see him staring at him with a shake of his head, then he stepped forward with a small napkin and wiped it along Patton’s upper lip.

“Goodness, Patton, you have hot chocolate all over your lip.” He said, and Patton met Logan’s eye, then smiled and took another obnoxiously loud and long slurp, looking back up with another chocolate moustache with a bright grin. He stuck his tongue out, and Virgil tried to hide his smirk behind his hand. Logan rolled his eyes. “You are impossible.” He muttered, then Patton licked his upper lip and set his mug down. He tilted his head as he leaned forward into Logan’s view.

“But you loooove me.” He said. Logan took off his glasses and rubbed his face, then placed them back on his head, adjusting them.

“Yes, I do, but now I am wondering how I’m going to put up with you.”

The door to the last bedroom finally opened and Roman walked out in his usual overly dramatic manner. His hair was styled, he was fully dressed and wore a bright smile. “Good morning, all! How are you this fine day?” He asked, but he didn’t let anyone respond before he spoke again. “Is there any coffee left?”

Virgil scoffed, taking another sip of his own mug. He leaned his elbow on the counter and his chin on top of that. “Like you need any extra caffeine.” He muttered into his sleeve, but Roman still heard it.

“I will have you know, Virgil, that I do in fact need caffeine if I want to keep my energetic charm all day.” He said, but Virgil rolled his eyes.

“No you don’t, Princey. You’re hyper enough as it is. All it takes is one Disney song and you’re off like the Road Runner.” He remarked, and Roman chuckled.

“Oh, cartoon references this early in the morning? I’m impressed.” He said in a snarky tone. Virgil turned his head.

“Are you done, Prince Sarcasm?” He asked, and Roman shrugged.

“I don’t know why you’re asking yourself a question, Whine-E Coyote.” He came back, and Virgil gritted his teeth, whipping his head back around and scrunching up his shoulders.

Logan shook his head with an exasperated look. “I can not figure out for the life of me how you two are compatible.” He stated, and Roman chuckled, then leaned forward to wrap his arms around Virgil, leaning his head on top of the purple-haired boy.

“I dunno, either. But hey, he’s the one who said he likes me, too, soooo…..” He smiled, then Virgil hissed at him, narrowing his eyes.

“ROMAN, IT IS STILL EARLY. I _WILL_ BITE YOUR HAND OFF.” Virgil snarled, and Roman took a step back, putting his hands up.

“Okay, Virge. Sorry.” He said in a very sincere tone, and Virgil sighed.

“It...it’s okay, Roman.” He murmured, then Roman tilted his head.

“Virge...do you need a real hug?” He asked, and Virgil sat still, looked to the side, then silently nodded. Roman smiled and pulled Virgil into a hug, messing up his already messy hair. “You know I love you.” He said, and Virgil smirked.

“Yeah. I know.”

Patton smiled, then Logan took his hand, pulling his attention back to him. He met Patton’s eyes with a smile, then nodded towards the door. “I have to get to work, but I’ll see you this afternoon, okay?” He said, and Patton nodded, hugging Logan.

“Have a great day, cutie.” He said, making Roman snicker. Logan grinned then turned and grabbed his keys from the hook at the edge of the kitchen, picked up his laptop bag from beside the door then started out the door when Patton called his name. “Logan!”

Logan turned around for Patton to run into his arms, then the loveable man held the back of Logan’s head as he pressed his lips on his boyfriend’s. Logan’s eyes shot open, then he relaxed and embraced Patton tighter. He pulled back, brushing Patton’s hair with a smile.

“I’ll be back home by four. I love you.” He said, his sincere smile showing and Patton nodded with a grin.

“Love you, too.” He let Logan go and watched as he walked out the door. When it shut completely he heard a squeal behind him and he turned to see Roman’s face plastered with excitement.

“OH. MY. GOD. YOU TWO ARE SO CUTE!” He exclaimed, and Patton felt his cheeks turn red. Virgil rolled his eyes with a smirk, his trademark expression. But when he met Patton’s gaze, the older of the two could see the amusement in his eyes. Patton smiled as he bit lip, then he turned back to his cocoa, the light inside him shining brighter than he had ever felt it before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just thought a nice little fluff chapter would be nice.  
> Because things are gonna get real soon.


	5. Experiments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A decision to lead a physical test of Logan's powers leads to fun pranks.

When Logan got home that afternoon, he set his laptop bag on the counter beside the fridge and opened the door to take out his iced coffee. Roman happened to walk past the kitchen, and he raised his eyebrow. “Coffee, this late in the day? You won’t be able to sleep.” He said, but Logan sighed. 

“I have a small amount of coding to finish, and a bit more research to do on-”

“Yeah, yeah, more on your special gift. I get it. Just don’t blame me when you’re cranky tomorrow morning.” He said with a flick of his hand, but Logan raised his eyebrow.

“Says the man who has temper tantrums if someone wakes him up before eight a.m.. At least I manage to control my emotions.” He retorted, and Roman frowned, then Patton’s voice called from the other room.

“Do I hear my favourite brilliant man home?” He said, and Logan rolled his eyes with a smile as Patton ran from the hall into Logan’s arms. “I missed you!” He said, and Logan sighed. 

“Patton, are you going to do this every time I go off to work?” He asked, and Patton nodded with a big smile, and Logan let out another, longer sigh. “Alright.” He then tapped Patton’s shoulders. “Pat, I do have a bit more work to finish. So...if I might be able to get to my room…”

“AW, but you should stay with us! Why don’t we see what else you can do with your powers?!” He exclaimed, and Logan paused, biting his lip.

“Patton, I don’t exactly consider this new... _attribute_ to be a toy I can use for whimsical playing. I, in fact, plan to live as though I don’t have these powers, only using them if they are absolutely necessary-”

“Jeez, way to be a buzzkill, Lo.” Virgil walked in, leaning on the back of the couch with a flick of his eyebrows. “C’ mon, this could be fun. You gotta start using them more. And we could maybe figure out a few more things this way than just running more numbers that we’ve looked at a hundred times. Maybe a physical test is in order.” He said, and Logan stood with no sound for a moment, then Patton looked up at him with wide eyes.

“Aw, come on, Lo!” he said with a whine, then Logan groaned.

“Fine.” He caved, and Patton let go, jumping up and down, clapping his hands. 

“Yay! This is going to be so much fun!” He exclaimed, and Logan set down his coffee. 

“I have only agreed to this purely in the name of science,” he stated, and Roman raised his eyebrow with a smirk.

“You sure that’s the only reason?” He looked beside Logan at Patton, who was pulling random things out of drawers with a big smile. Logan hesitated, and Roman snickered. “Knew it.”

Logan eyed him with a frown, then he felt Patton take his hand and lead him into the living room where he dumped an armload of objects he had grabbed from the kitchen. As Logan looked over the items, he frowned, then his eyes flashed and one of them lifted up in the air high above everyone’s heads, and the others watched as it travelled back into the kitchen, one of the drawers opened, then it dropped inside and the drawer was closed. Logan shook his head.

“No sharp objects, Pat. Especially knives. It’s not that I don’t trust you around them, I just don’t exactly see this as an ideal time for a possible injury.” He said, and Roman scoffed, flopping back into the armchair. 

“Man, you’re seeming like a dad now, Logan. Loosen up a bit.” He said, and Logan frowned as he crossed his arms.

“Roman, as much as I appreciate your opinion,” his voice sang with sarcasm. “I am honestly already stepping far out of my comfort zone by agreeing to this. Now, can we just start?” He asked, and Virgil nodded.

“The floor is yours, Logan.”

Logan brought his hands together, leaning his arms on his knees. “Right. Let’s get down to business-”

“ _ TO DEFEAT, THE HUNS!”  _ Roman suddenly shouted, startling Virgil and Logan, Virgil so caught off-guard he stumbled back and tripped on the edge of the chair, falling to the floor. Logan sat with wide eyes while Patton giggled, then threw his hands up in the air.

“Mulan! Yes!” He said with a grin, then Virgil groaned as he sat up, pushing himself up onto the couch.

“OKAY, UNNECESSARY. BACK ON TOPIC.” He narrowed his eyes. “Don’t make me be the responsible one, that’s Logan’s job.” He said, but Roman and Patton weren’t even listening. They just continued to sing, and Logan and Virgil glanced at each other to meet eyes, then Logan’s eyes flickered with a smile.

Roman’s arms rose in the air in a theatrical manner. “That  _ I’LL MAKE A MAN OUT OF YOU- _ ” 

He was stopped mid-sentence when something hit him on the head, and he looked down to see one of Logan’s larger Rubik’s cubes on his lap, then snapped his head up to see Logan’s glowing eyes and a wide grin on both his and Virgil’s face. Roman frowned, then picked up the cube and whipped it back, but the mind game stopped mid-air right in front of Logan’s face, then slowly lowered into his hand. A confident, mocking smirk was on his face, then he flicked his eyebrows up.

“A valiant effort, but not very well thought through.” Logan turned his head to Virgil. “This may be more enjoyable than I thought.” He said, and Virgil nodded.

“Especially now that we have someone to use as target practice.” He pointed out, and Roman’s eyes went wide.

“But...but Virgil...I thought you loved me…” He said in a sad voice, Patton following the gaze to Virgil. 

The darker boy nodded. “Oh, I do, no worries. I definitely do.” He said, bringing a relieved sigh from Roman. “That doesn’t mean that it’s not fun to throw things at you.” He nodded at Logan. “Go ahead.” 

Logan snickered, and Roman raised his arms in defence as a spatula flew right at his face. “VIRGIL!” He yelled, batting away a set of keys then flinching as a rolling pin hit his shoulder. “STOP IT!!” He stared with wide eyes. “ _ PLEASE! _ ” He begged as Logan’s eyes glowed brighter, then Roman let out a yelp as the chair began to levitate, and the fanciful man hugged the arm of it, then he looked up to see Virgil laughing hysterically. His eyes turned down. “VIRGIL, I SWEAR TO ALL THINGS SHAKESPEARE-”

Virgil tapped Logan’s shoulder as he tried to get his snickering breath back. “You...you can put him down now.” He said, and Logan nodded, the chair falling back to the ground. Patton frowned at his boyfriend disapprovingly, but Logan could see the amusement hidden in his eyes. Virgil ran his hands through his hair, smiling at his own boyfriend. “Sorry, Princey. I mean, you can’t say that if you had the opportunity you wouldn’t do the same.” He said, and Roman went to argue, then dropped his head.

“Fair enough.” He stood up, fixing his now slightly messy hair, then let out a deep breath. “Okay, I’ve had enough ‘science’ for one day. I’m going to go listen to Hamilton.” He said, and Virgil watched him saunter into his room, then he called in the small moment before Roman’s door closed fully. 

“Love you!”

He stood up, patting Logan’s shoulder as he walked back to his own room.

Logan leaned back on the couch, and Patton moved to sit next to him, nudging him with his elbow. “Y’know, that could almost be called bullying.” He said, but Logan shrugged. 

“Not exactly. Besides, I know that you were also entertained by that.” He said, turning his head with a smile, and Patton tried to hide the grin by biting his lip, but he finally broke and nodded strongly. 

“Yeah, it was funny.” He snuggled against Logan, who put his arm around him. Patton watched as Logan’s Rubik’s cube floated in the air, the sides turning and switching, matching up until the puzzle had been solved, and a smile sprouted on his face. “You have pretty good control over your powers for claiming to not ever use them. Do you actually use them but never tell us?” He asked, but Logan shook his head.

“No, I do not. I just cleared my head and found that being able to fully concentrate on my powers made them easier to control. Perhaps this was helpful, and it was certainly more effective than looking at numbers would have been.” He said, and Patton leaned his head on Logan’s shoulder.

“You’re really talented, Logan. And I’m not talking about your powers. You’re smart, clever, caring, and even though you don’t seem the type to fight, somehow I feel like you’d manage to win a fist fight.” He said, making Logan draw back to look down at him.

“Where on earth did that come from and what would ever make you think that?!” He asked with concern, and Patton shrugged, looking up.

“I dunno. You’re stronger than you look, and you’re very strategic. I’ve seen you play chess with Virgil.”

“That has absolutely no correlation with what you suggested.”

“No, I’m just saying that if I ever needed anyone to back me up, I’d choose you,” he said, and Logan raised his eyebrow, still trying to follow Patton's train of thought but failing. He tilted his head. 

“Not just because I’m your boyfriend?” he wondered, and Patton shook his head.

“That too, but even before we were together, I trusted you and felt safe whenever I was around you. I don’t know why, I just knew that I could always count on you.” he murmured, closing his eyes, and Logan pondered on that for a moment, then he felt Patton shift slightly, and he looked down to see his head hanging down, his eyes closed and breath slow. Logan smiled, gently rubbing Patton’s head, careful not to wake him as he leaned back. 

He looked over at the bookcase, hesitated, then he sighed. The glow travelled across his eyes, and a book lifted off the shelf, floating over to him to land in his lap. Logan smiled, opening the text and flipping to the first chapter, more relaxed than he had ever been. He glanced at Patton from the corner of his eye, and he knew that this man was the reason he was so calm. Letting out a slow breath, Logan looked down at his book, smiling at how much of a better end to his day this had been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a short chapter. Apologies.  
> I am so sorry that I didn't get this chapter out sooner. It took so long for a couple of reasons.  
> One, finals are coming up. Two, I was completely brain dead for ideas.  
> And the reason that I came out with it today is that I basically had a mental breakdown and decided to skip my classes today (do not do this when you guys are in college. DON'T.) Suddenly a chapter idea came to me, and here you are.  
> Let's hope my mental breakdowns are over, but who knows.  
> PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OF THE CHAPTER IN THE COMMENTS.  
> And what you think of the others, please comment. Like, always, please. I want to know if I'm actually making people happy.  
> Anyway, hope to have another chapter out, but finals are coming up, so....we'll see.


	6. A Place in The World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan is curious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a very, very short chapter, but I just had this idea and I had to get it out.

A few hours later, Logan blinked his eyes open, lifting his head with a start. He looked around to see that it was dark outside, then he glanced to see that Patton was still asleep on his shoulder. He brought a hand to his forehead, shaking his head with a sigh.

“Did...did I fall asleep?” He muttered, then he frowned. “Or...or did I pass out again?...No, I would have woken up much sooner...I probably passed out then fell asleep…” He deduced, then a curious look crossed his face. “I wonder…” 

He turned gently, carefully lifting Patton from his shoulder and laying him down on the couch as he stood up, then he walked to the door, glancing over his shoulder, taking a deep breath, then quietly opened the door to the apartment and walked out. He made his way up the stairs to the small area on the roof, closing his eyes as the wind swept through his hair. He opened them again as he strode over to the small picnic table and sat down. He stared up at the stars, glimmering and twinkling in the dark night sky. Leaning forward, his arms on his knees, Logan closed his eyes again, then he felt the tingling fill his chest, and he looked up to see the gravel from the roof floating in the air. He smirked, then it fell to the ground as his head started to pound. Logan squeezed his eyes shut, gritting his teeth, trying to fight back the pain.

His eyes fluttered open, and he found himself laying on the ground, staring up at the sky. He let out a huff of air before sitting up, running his hand through his hair, shaking any gravel pieces that were caught in the strands. He groaned, rolling his eyes. He sat up, his eyes lighting right up, but almost immediately he fell back, his head spinning. He lay still for a moment, then an irritated frown appeared. When he opened his eyes, a determined look crossed his face, and Logan stood back up to sit on the picnic table again. He clenched his fists, centring himself, then his eyes sported the blue glow, and a few of the larger pebbles began to stack on the wall, guided by Logan’s eyes. He narrowed his gaze, focused on the action, then the moment he started to feel the slightest pain in his head he stopped, closing his eyes with a long breath, then they shot open again with the glow brighter than before.

“Control…” He muttered, shaking his head. “Control it…” 

The pounding suddenly disappeared, and Logan’s eyes went wide, the glow subsiding. He paused with curiosity, then his eyes lit up again, and the gravel lifted higher this time, but no painful consequence followed. Logan smiled, leaning back and propping himself up with his hands, letting the pieces float around, spinning in spirals, more control over his power than he had ever dreamt of. A relieved sigh escaped his lips and Logan laid back, letting the gravel fall to the roof. He put his hands behind his head, staring up once more at the stars, thinking that had he not been coaxed by Patton earlier that day to test his powers, he might not have come up here to see if he could attain more control over his powers, and now he had figured out how to use them without experiencing an ‘episode’ afterwards. He was making more progress on discovering what he could down now that his roommates knew what he could do and had started helping him. And he had never felt more at peace than he did when he had Patton by his side. 

Perhaps it was destiny that had brought them together. Logan had never thought he would find someone to love. He had always assumed that with his...difficult...personality and inability to really interact with others, he would always just be alone, as he had been his whole life. But when he moved in with Patton, Virgil, and Roman, he found something. Something he had always wished he would someday somehow experience. Friendship. And now thanks to Patton, he was able to experience much more than that. He was able to experience Love. He couldn’t be happier than he was with Patton. He knew that he had a place in the world after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said, short chapter, just trying to explain that Logan is figuring out to control his powers better without passing out. Yeah.  
> But I'll try really hard to get another out soon. I'm close to the point where I can post the chapter I've been waiting for that will be a huge game changer, but not just yet. I have probably another chapter to go.  
> But finals are next week, and I have some serious cramming to do as I am the definition of a procrastinator.  
> Please comment on what you think and if you want to take a guess on what might be my bigger plot, do it! I love to see what you guys might come up with!   
> Hope you're enjoying so far!


	7. Casual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan can be....normal?

The next morning, Patton slowly blinked his eyes as he reached blindly for his glasses, putting them on, sitting up and looking around. He raised his eyebrow when he realised that he was in his room, even though he knew for a fact that he had fallen asleep on the couch last night when he was sitting with Logan. Then it clicked in his head and he smiled as he stood up and stretched, then he let out a deep breath as he walked out of his room and into the hallway. He saw Logan in the kitchen, and he smiled as he walked in. Logan looked up and a grin grew on his face.

“You’re up early. I would have thought you’d sleep in. You seemed pretty knocked out when I brought you into your room last night.” He said, and Patton shrugged, then he hugged Logan.

“Thanks, Lo. Y’know, for taking care of me.” He said, and Logan chuckled. 

“Of course.”

Patton then noticed something, and he pulled back to look at Logan’s shirt. “You’re not wearing your tie or a button up!” He said, and Logan’s eyebrow rose up.

“Why do you sound so surprised-”

“Logan, you’re wearing a t-shirt?! Since when you wear t-shirts?!” A voice from the edge of the living room called, and Logan looked up with a sigh to see Roman exiting his room. The theatrical man strode to the counter, leaned his arms on it, then a wide grin formed on his face. “Oh, that’s an adorable shirt, Logan.” He said, and Logan looked down with a curious expression. Then Virgil’s easily detectable snicker sounded.

“Yeah, it is. I knew you were a nerd, Lo, but I didn’t think you’d have a Doctor Who t-shirt.” He said, falling against Roman, who wrapped his arm around him. Logan threw his hands in the air.

“What is so strange about me wearing this shirt?! And yes, I like Doctor Who, and yes, I  _ do  _ own t-shirts, contrary to what you apparently assumed.” He remarked, and Patton rubbed Logan’s back gently. 

“We’re not saying anything bad, Lo! It’s just surprising to see you in something so...casual.” He said, then he tilted his head. “Wait, what does your shirt actually say?” He asked, and Virgil snickered. 

“I know what it says. I’ve seen that shirt before. I noticed the Tardis, but I know exactly what shirt that is.” He flicked his eyebrows up as he read the text aloud. “‘People assume that time is a strict progression of cause to effect, but actually from a non-linear, non-subjective viewpoint, it’s more like a big ball of wibbly-wobbly, timey-wimey stuff.’” He met Logan’s gaze with a smirk. “Wibbly-Wobbly, huh?” He remarked as he watched Logan, who rolled his eyes with a smile, shaking his head.

“Okay, yes, I own a nerdy Doctor Who shirt. Is that really something to get so worked up about? I believe that you overreacted to this.” He said, but Roman shrugged.

“Eh, I don’t think so. All I was saying is we’ve never...really….seen you without a nice shirt on. So I was just surprised to see you in something so casual that makes you look like-” He stopped, and Logan raised his eyebrow.

“Care to finish that sentence?” He said with a tone that crossed between annoyed and intrigued. Roman bit his lip, but Virgil responded for him.

“Y’know, I think he was going to say ‘normal’.” He said with a smile, making Logan frown at Roman. Virgil then shrugged. “I personally think that’s a good look for you, Lo. Maybe you should be casual more often.” He said.

Logan groaned, rubbing his face with his hand, pushing his glasses up as his hand travelled under them. “Okay, I’m going to end this conversation here and bring up another topic, something I discovered last night.” He said, and Patton looked up at him with curious eyes.

“What? What do you mean?” He asked, and Logan put his arm around Patton with a smile.

“After you fell asleep, a few hours later I woke up and decided to go up to the roof after something registered in my head.” He lifted his gaze. “You all know that when I use my telekinesis, there is typically a side-effect afterwards. I lose consciousness. But last night I went up to the roof to perform a few experiments. After a short allotment of time and two experiences of falling under the regular consequence, I managed to use my attributed asset, and by focussing on possessing control over the energy, I discovered that I was able to resist the pain and the effect of the powers. When I used my telekinetic forces, the habitual feelings expired and I felt a stronger connection to the energy and the neural transmissions, meaning that I now no longer will fall into the effect of a cerebral migraine and the state similar to that of comatose which I have exhibited in the past.” He said, and the three stared at him for a moment in silence, then Roman tapped his finger on the counter.

“And in regular human terms, that translates to..?” He asked slowly, and Logan sported a face of slight annoyance, then he sighed.

“In short, I used my powers a few times, and after enough, I managed to not get a headache or pass out after I use them. I have better control over my powers. Is that simplified enough for you?” He asked, and Roman drew back a bit.

“Yeesh, someone’s a bit salty today.” He remarked, and Logan glanced to the side.

“Apologies.” He then looked up. “It seems that I tend to only be, how you said, ‘salty’, to you. That is a fault I will work on. I will try to refrain from doing so in the future, Roman.” He said, and Roman started to smile, then Logan held up his finger, stopping him. “ _ IF _ , you agree to also share a mutual respect. In short, no smart remarks between either of us.” He said, and Roman paused, then he nodded.

“Agreed, Calculator Watch-” He bit his lip, a face of regret appearing. “Sorry, it was kind of a reflex.” He said, and Logan groaned, glancing to the side at a smiling Patton, then he waved his hand. 

“It’s fine. Now, if you all don’t mind, I’ll make breakfast for us. I haven’t even put a pot of coffee on yet, and I don’t know about all of you, but I do require my daily caffeine to stay awake.” He said, and the others nodded, stepping away from the conversation to wait for breakfast. Logan turned to switch on the coffee pot when Patton’s hand on his cheek turned his head. He smiled, his shining eyes sweet and caring.

“If it’s any consolation, I think you look adorable in this shirt.” He said, and Logan grinned, then leaned forward to connect a kiss between the two of them. He pulled back a small bit, still only inches from Patton’s face.

“You’re adorable in everything that you do, Pat. There’s no question about that.” He voiced quietly, and Patton brought his hands up to cover his huge smile, his eyes shimmering with joy.

“Awww. You’re so sweet, Lo.” He said, and Logan chuckled. 

“Only to you.” He then turned around and poured himself a cup of coffee, taking an immediate sip as he drank his coffee without cream or sugar. Closing his eyes, he let out a long breath. 

Patton reached behind him for his mug, hesitating as he decided between his cat mug or his dog mug. He shrugged and reached for the cat mug, then his eyes went wide as the dog mug started to fall off the shelf. He gasped, then he stopped when he saw the mug floating, slowly moving back up and setting back down gently on the shelf. Logan glanced to the side at Patton with a raised eyebrow as the glow in his eyes subsided.

“You really need to stop knocking things over. I’m not always going to be able to catch things that could fall on you.” He said with a smirk, and Patton nodded, taking his cat mug in both hands.

“Will do, Lo.”

He moved past him to fetch the hot chocolate. Patton almost never drank coffee, only hot chocolate. He said that it helped him more than coffee would and that it tasted much better. The other three found the action amusing, seeing as he was one of the oldest but acted like one of the youngest. Virgil, knowing Patton the longest, had once been asked by Roman if Patton had always been that way. Virgil told him that in the five years that he had known him, Patton had been the most childish man, but one who could also be very responsible, somehow. 

Logan knew just how immature Patton could be, and although he had initially pictured Patton as being a nuisance, he now couldn’t think of a world without him in it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Okay, side note, that is an actual shirt that I own myself, or used to. It got too thin because I wore it all the time. But I remember the first time I wore it someone made a comment similar to Virgil's first. I am indeed a great nerd, otherwise, Logan wouldn't be my heart and soul.) (Okay, tangent over)
> 
> So this was a spur chapter, and I'm still just trying to figure out how I can connect to what's going to happen next. But after I get the chapter I really want to get out published, things are going to go from 0 to 60 real fast.  
> So just stick with me guys!  
> AND REMEMBER, PLEASE LEAVE COMMENTS!  
> Thanks for your support!


	8. A Wreck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan finds something out he wished he didn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here's where things are really going to start amping up. A bit of a longer chapter than usual, but there's a lot in it. More effects of Logan's powers are going to start to show soon, and let's just say that things'll get interesting.

Roman walked into the apartment after coming home from work to find it quiet, then as he walked past the kitchen he glanced in, then stopped when he saw Logan leaning against the counter, his head in his hands, shoulders tense. He was wearing his Tardis t-shirt, as he had begun to wear his t-shirts more and more often. But his face sported intense pain, and Roman dropped his bag and stepped into the kitchen.

“Hey Lo, you okay?” He asked, but he was met with a groan from Logan, rubbing his temples.

“I...I don’t know, Roman. I’ve had an increasingly painful migraine all day.” He said with a hard breath. Roman raised his eyebrow, then tilted his head.

“Did you try Aspirin-”

“Yes. And Ibuprofen, and Advil. Nothing is working, Roman.” He said, and Roman bit his lip with a frown.

“Well, shoot. I don’t know what to say, Lo.” He then raised his eyebrow. “Why isn’t Patton all over you and taking care of you as if you were dying? He does overreact.” He said, and Logan scoffed, then flinched in pain.

“Says the man who is over the top about everything." He sighed. "He’s asleep. He was helping earlier, but he got tired, so I told him to go to bed, which he did, reluctantly. I don’t want to bother him.” He murmured, and Roman smiled.

“You’re so caring to him, Logan. He couldn’t have anyone better than you.” He said, and a smile grew on Logan’s face but was then destroyed by a groan of pain.

Logan took his glasses off, setting them on the counter as he rubbed his face. “Augh...it’s as if...it feels like there’s someone with a hammer and chisel in my head just gouging away. Like my skull is splitting open.” He muttered, and Roman sighed, then gently put his hand on Logan’s shoulder.

“Hey, I’m no doctor, but I think you just need some sleep. Come on. Let’s get you to bed.” He said, handing Logan his glasses and guiding him down the hall, Logan holding a hand to his forehead.

Roman pushed Logan’s door open and steered the other over to his bed, sitting him down. Logan looked up at Roman, his eyes exhausted and pained, but a small smile appeared on his face. “Thank you, Roman.” He said, and Roman nodded with a returning grin.

“Just get some rest. We can’t have the voice of reason in our household clocking out.” He said, then he turned and walked out of Logan’s room, leaving the man to close his eyes after setting his glasses on his desk, squeezing them tight as he rubbed them with his fingers.

“Damn…” He groaned, his shoulders falling as he let out a sigh, then he fell back on his bed, not even bothering to take off his clothes. Too much work, too much pain. He draped his arm over his eyes, trying to relieve even some of the pain that was echoing in his head.

“What is happening?...”

* * *

 

 

Patton stood in the kitchen getting breakfast ready as Roman sat on the couch watching the news. The spectacled man flipped the pancake over, watching it carefully, then lifted it onto the plate when it was finished. He reached to the side to take a sip from his new cat and dog patterned mug, smiling at the taste of hot cocoa. He was about to add another pancake when he heard the door to his boyfriend’s room open.

Logan stumbled out of his room, his hair messy and glasses askew. Patton looked up with a raised eyebrow, then walked around the edge of the kitchen to the living room, looking down the hall.

“Lo? You okay?” He asked as Logan leaned on the wall, blinking slowly as if he had just woken up. Patton saw that he was wearing one of his few t-shirts, rumpled and creased, his shoes tied in a mess. He walked over to him then held Logan’s shoulders as he lifted him up. 

“Lo, what’s wrong?” He asked, and Logan’s short breath slowed, then he looked up with wide eyes, and Patton’s gaze widened when he saw the glow that was flickering on and off in Logan’s eyes. The intellectual man shook his head as he fixed his glasses with his trembling hands. 

“Patton…I don’t remember anything.” He murmured, and Patton’s eyes widened.

“What? What do you mean? You remember me, and you-”

Logan shook his head again, grabbing Patton’s shoulders. “No, Pat, I don’t mean like that. I just...suddenly there was this hole in my mind, like lost time. I have a span of time that I have absolutely no memory of, and there’s a pit in my stomach that I know has something to do with it. This awful feeling…” He looked up, and Patton saw the fear in Logan’s eyes. “Patton, I think I hurt someone.”

Patton’s eyes widened, then he pulled Logan into a hug. “Oh, Lo, don’t say that. You could never hurt anyone. Why would you? You’re so kind and caring and that’s why I love you.” He said, and Logan nodded, his head pressed into Patton’s shoulder. He felt his chest tighten, then he pulled away. 

“But Pat, what if I did hurt someone? I don’t know how, but I just have this nagging feeling. A very terrible feeling that something bad happened in that lost time.” He said with a hard sigh, and Patton frowned, then shrugged.

“Logan, we can figure this out together. But for right now, you just need to-”

A call from the living room made Patton stop mid-sentence. Roman was leaning over the back of the couch to look towards them.

“Hey! Guys, you gotta see this!” He said, and Patton raised his eyebrow and spun to jump over the back of the couch to plop beside Roman. Logan slowly started down the hall, the pit in his stomach growing worse. The two in the living room stared at the tv as a news announcer stood in front of a large car wreck surrounded by fire trucks, police officers and EMTs. The newscaster held up his microphone, looking into the camera.

“This is Channel 8, and we have breaking news. Earlier today, a car crash occurred on Brixton Street at the edge of town. It’s a grisly scene to be sure.” He said, moving aside for the cameraman to get a visual of the car. The small Hyundai Sonata lay upside down on the road, the roof smashed in and crumpled to a twisted mass. Shattered glass covered the ground all around the car, and dark red splotches could be seen on the road next to the car, staining the inside roof and dripping from the frame. Huge dents spotted the sides of the car, one wheel bent completely sideways, the entire vehicle a complete mess. 

Patton and Roman stared with wide eyes, Patton’s hands covering his mouth in shock. Virgil had walked from his room, and he fell back on the couch next to Roman with fearful eyes, Roman wrapping his arms around him. Logan was standing just on the edge of the room, leaning against the wall as his eyes were unable to look away from the TV. 

“The crash happened early this morning, around 3 A.M., with one casualty.”

Logan’s heart sped up, still watching the news. The newscaster turned to look at two EMTs rolling away a stretcher with a black body bag on top of it, then he went on.

“Twenty-seven-year-old Jonathan Dennis was found next to the car, his head smashed in and neck broken. Paramedics are speculating that he was killed on impact. The cause of the accident is still under investigation, although traffic cameras did pick up footage of the accident.” 

Roman and Patton met eyes, and Virgil elbowed Roman as the footage appeared on the screen. Black and white video footage taping the road. After two seconds, the Sonata appeared, driving normally, then one second later the car suddenly flipped in the air, smashing to the ground and skidding on the road. The three on the couch jumped in surprise, and Logan stood rigid as he watched the video. 

His eyebrow then rose when he saw something small move in the very edge of the video, and he stepped forward, narrowing his eyes. Patton followed Logan’s gaze, then his eyes widened. They watched as the car shook, the frame twisting and bending. The driver inside was visible, although difficult to see through the shattered glass, and appeared to be convulsing in the overturned car, then their head jolted to the side and they lay still. Logan stared at the bottom corner and the figure, and he felt his breath shake as he could see an arm held out, then the hand lowered and the figure turned and disappeared right as the footage ended.

Logan’s heart stopped, standing frozen, mouth opening and closing but making no noise. Patton turned his head to glance back as the newscaster reappeared. 

“This is a tragic loss and a frightening occurrence, and we urge everyone to drive safely. This is Channel 8 News, signing off.”

The news feed ended, and Virgil flicked off the tv as the four sat in silence, then Logan stumbled back, his chest so tight he was having trouble breathing. Patton stood up and ran around the edge of the couch to grab his shoulders. 

“Lo! Just take a breath!” He said as Roman and Virgil both spun around. Logan shook his head as he shoved Patton’s hand away.

“No...no, Pat...I...I did that...I don’t know how, but...I can feel it. I know you saw it, and you’re thinking it, too.” He said, and Patton’s eyes went wide.

“Lo, that was early this morning! We were all still asleep! You weren’t even out-”

“But I could have been! That time I have no memory of? That was last night! Or this morning! I know because I was going to bed one minute then the next I found myself sitting at my desk, my head pounding like I’d been hit by a truck.” He said, and Virgil frowned.

“Bad analogy, Logan.” He said in a quiet tone, then his eyes shot open when he was met with Logan’s fierce glare. 

Patton sighed. “But Lo, why would you think that you did this? You didn’t have any reason to hurt that man, and besides, do you even know who he is?!” He asked, and Logan shrugged as he leaned back on the wall.

“I’m not sure. I...I can’t think straight.” He said, and Roman snickered. 

“You can never think straight, Logan. You’re not straight.” He voiced, then he bit his lip when Virgil hit him and Logan hung his head.

“Patton, I know you saw the footage and that detail, too. In the corner. The police would never be looking for that because they think this was just another car wreck.” He said, and Virgil raised his eyebrow.

“What are you talking about?” He wondered, and Logan lifted his head.

“On the tape, in the bottom corner, right before the car flipped, a small figure appeared and I saw them raise their arm right as the car started to shake and the driver was convulsing, then as soon as the driver-” His voice cut off, and he took a deep breath. “That was the exact second that the hand lowered and the figure disappeared.”

He looked up at the other three. “Now what other people in this city do you know of that have the power to move things with their mind?” Logan said through gritted teeth, and the room was quiet, then Patton hugged Logan tight.

“Lo, We can figure this out. Even if that  _ was  _ you somehow, it wasn’t  _ you _ . You’re too sweet to ever do anything like that. We’ll figure this all out. I promise.” He kissed Logan’s cheek, and the other’s shoulders relaxed, then he turned to Patton, holding him close as Patton hugged him, brushing his hair. “You’re okay, Lo. I’m here for you.”

* * *

 

 

Half an hour later, Patton and Logan walked out of Patton’s room after the more energetic of the two had spent that time calming his boyfriend down. Roman and Virgil looked up from the living room, then Roman’s eyes went wide to see Logan in a light blue hoodie, fuzzy pyjama pants and his hair a complete mess. Virgil turned with a grin, then raised his eyebrow.

“So, Logan. Trying out my look, are we?” He said, but Logan just grumbled an incoherent response before collapsing onto the couch and leaning his head back, staring up at the ceiling. Roman and Virgil looked to Patton, who shook his head slightly.

“He’s freaking out, and he just needs comfort from us. I’ve never seen him like this before. I did my best to relax him.” He whispered, and Roman raised his eyebrow.

“So you put him in a pair of fuzzy pants and a hoodie?” He asked in surprise, but Patton frowned, rubbing the back of his head.

“No, actually. It was him that asked if I had a pair of clothes like that he could wear.” He said, and the mouths of the other two fell open. Virgil looked from Logan back to Patton.

“You’re telling me that Logan, the man who we’ve hardly _ever_ seen without his tie save for the few times he’s worn his t-shirts recently, _asked_ for a baggy hoodie and sweatpants?” He said, and Patton nodded.

“Well, isn’t that what you wear when you’re anxious? It’s comforting, and Logan just needs-”

“Can you all stop talking like I’m not in the room? I’m right here.” Logan muttered from the couch, and the three turned with wide eyes. Logan’s voice was a sarcastic, irritated drawl, not even close to his normal educated and intellectual speech pattern. He turned his head towards them as he opened his eyes, the pain in them clearly present. “Look, it’s not that I don’t enjoy listening to you two remark on how this is really unlike me, but honestly, how the hell would you feel if you learned you just murdered someone without any memory of it?” He growled, and the other three flatmates went quiet. Logan frowned, and Roman’s eyes widened when he saw Logan blinking back tears. “That’s what I thought.” 

Logan turned away from the others and drew his knees to his chest, facing the corner of the couch as he pulled his hood over his head. Virgil and Roman stared for a moment, then Virgil shook his head. 

“Okay, we need to help him. He  _ really  _ seems like me more than anything now. And that’s not a good thing. He actually seems worse than I normally am. I mean, I understand  _ why _ , but we need to help him.” He then turned to meet Roman’s eyes. “That means none of your snide remarks, Princey.” He said, and Roman’s eyes went wide, opening his mouth to defend himself when Patton shushed them both.

“Okay, just let him have some quiet time. I’m going to try to keep him company, but let’s just keep things calm for a while, got it?” He said, and the other two nodded, retreating to their respective rooms. Patton moved to the couch and sat down next to Logan, putting his hand on his shoulder.

“Lo…” He whispered, and Logan’s head lifted slightly. “Logan, don’t shut me out. You know you always have me, and I’m here for you, now more than ever.” Patton said quietly, then Logan turned around to lean his head on Patton’s shoulder, his glasses almost falling off as he did so. Patton took them and placed them on the coffee table, then rubbed Logan’s head as he pulled off the hood of the sweatshirt. He held Logan tight, then leaned down to kiss his forehead. “It’s okay.” He whispered, but Logan shook his head.

“Stop saying that, Pat. It’s  _ not  _ okay.” Logan murmured, his voice strained. “I  _ killed  _ someone, Patton. They are  _ dead  _ because of me. And…” Tears began to run down Logan’s face. “And I don’t know why.” He choked out, his shoulders shaking as he started to cry. Patton sighed as he leaned back on the couch, pulling Logan with him so that Logan was now laying in his lap. Patton rubbed Logan’s head as the other’s blank and tear-filled stare failed to yield. 

“Just let it out, Lo. I’m right here. I’m not going anywhere.” Patton comforted, and Logan nodded, then he turned his head to look up at Patton, an unfamiliar weakness to his composure.

“Thank you.” He said, and Patton smiled, then lifted Logan up as he brought his own head down to press his lips on Logan’s. Logan’s anxious eyes relaxed, then he hugged Patton tight as they kissed. When they pulled back, Patton saw a bit more light in Logan’s eyes, and the faint traces of a smile that still lingered made him even happier. Logan wiped away some of his tears, meeting Patton’s gaze. “I don’t know where I would be without you, Pat.”

Patton smiled and pet his hair, a sweet response of ‘You’d be down one happy pappy Patton’ coming from him. Logan smiled, trying to appreciate the words he had been given by his boyfriend and trying to ignore the little voice in the back of his head that kept telling him that he’d actually be in Hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...yeah. Things got intense pretty fast, and there's going to be a more coming. I'll try and get the next chapter out as soon as I can.  
> As always, COMMENT WHAT YOU THINK, and I hope you're enjoying this so far.


	9. Panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything is not okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is actually a kinda heavy chapter, and I'm just saying so you'll be prepared.

Patton had walked Logan to his room and sat with him for a while, comforting him as best he could. The only thing he could think of was to let Logan rest, so he told him to go to bed. Logan initially refused, his argument that it was ten o'clock in the morning. But Patton had insisted and Logan had obliged.

Patton stood up after Logan finally fell asleep, the kind man having pet Logan’s hair and reassured him quietly until he drifted off. He gently closed Logan’s door, then a voice bought his attention right away.

“How...how’s Logan?” Virgil rubbed his arm with a nervous frown, and Patton sighed, then walked down the hall to hug his best friend. 

“He’s asleep. I told him he needed to rest.” Patton then glanced to the side, a sad look in his eyes. “He’s scared, Virge. He had told me that he didn’t want to go to sleep because it’s still morning and it was ‘illogical’, but I could see how he was really feeling. He didn’t want me to leave. He didn’t want to fall asleep because he’s scared of what might happen if he so much as closes his eyes.” He moved his gaze back up to Virgil. “I don’t want to lose him, Virge!” He exclaimed, a statement that made Virgil’s eyebrow rise. He took Patton’s arm and brought him to sit on the couch. 

“Pat, what do you mean? He’s not dying. How could you be losing him-” 

“That’s not what I meant, Virge.” Patton shook his head. “I mean...I don’t want the Logan I love to be replaced by a man who’s scared of his own shadow. I don’t want to see him suffering like that.” He choked out, and Virgil then noticed the tears hanging on the edge of his eyes, but at his last sentence, they broke free and cascaded down his cheeks. Virgil let out a long sigh, then hugged Patton tight. 

“Hey, it’s going to be okay. Logan’s strong. Not to mention he’s almost as stubborn as Roman. I don’t think you’d ever be rid of the man you love.” He said, and Patton sniffled a bit. Virgil bit his lip. “Now, it might take some time, Pat. You need to understand that. Anyone who found out what Logan found out he did would panic. They’d be terrified.” He said, and Patton wiped some of his tears away with the sleeve of his sweatshirt, then he looked down at the design. 

It was a hoodie that Logan had bought him a few days ago, and it had a cute cartoon puppy and a kitten on it. He sat still for a moment, then he pulled the hood up and snuggled into the soft embrace of the sweatshirt. His shoulder shook, but he covered his mouth with the top of the front, chewing on one of the drawstrings. Virgil’s own shoulders drooped, knowing the action all too well. It was one that he himself would resort to during one of his more anxious days when he just needed quiet and soft comfort. 

He gently rubbed Patton’s back, then he heard the door on the other side of the living room open, and he looked up to see Roman standing in the opening. The older of the two bit his lip, then silently pointed towards Logan’s room with a raised eyebrow, then moved his finger to Patton with a lift of his other hand, indicating an unspoken question which Virgil had already asked. Virgil shook his head, then he held out his hand, his fingers twitching in a gesture for Roman to come over. 

Roman slowly walked to the two, crouching down in front of Virgil. “Is he okay?” He whispered in an almost non-existent volume, and Virgil leaned forward. 

“He is most certainly not okay, Ro. Logan is basically suffering from a panic attack on a whole different level than what one would normally be, and Patton is just breaking down. I don’t…” Virgil rubbed his face with his hand, then shook his head. “I honestly have no idea what to do, Roman.” He admitted shakily, and Roman let out a long sigh, then he held out his arms and in seconds Virgil was kneeling next to Roman, engulfed in a hug and crying into his shoulder. Roman comforted him with soft murmurs of ‘shh, I’m right here, you’re okay.’ 

Roman leaned his head on top of Virgil’s, looking at Patton with distressed eyes. He didn’t want to admit it, but he had no idea what to do, either. He wanted to believe everything would be okay. He wanted to hope that by tomorrow this would all just be nothing more than a bad memory. 

But he knew that there was no chance of changing what happened, and there was absolutely no way that things would be okay after this. What had happened, what Logan did, how it was affecting them all, nothing would be the same again. A new atmosphere would be in the apartment, and even when the darker thoughts managed to taper down, there would still be that lingering fear. It would always be there, and Roman felt useless. 

He wanted ever so much to be the prince that saves the day as he had always dreamed of doing, helping his friends in times of need. But how could he fix this? He couldn’t. He could just be there for his friends, be there when they needed him. Not as a hero, but as someone to confide in and have faith. 

He looked down at Virgil, and his heart ached to feel him crying, his shoulders shaking so violently. He held him tighter, kissing the top of his head. “I’ll always be here for you, Virge. I promise.” He murmured, and that was one vow he intended to live up to no matter what. He would protect his boyfriend with all his heart, the one man he would do anything for. 

He then paused, closing his eyes. He needed to edit that statement. Virgil was one of three men he would do anything for. Roman would protect his family. Patton, Logan, and Virgil. Even if it was just getting a bandaid for a paper cut, he’d do what it took. When Logan and Patton started to come out of their slump, he would do anything to make sure they stayed happy. He made a promise. To himself. To his family. They would always,  _ always _ , have Roman to care for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter was actually written while I was having...well, a sort of panic attack of my own. I don't get them nearly as severely as some people, but when I do, I'm typically doing exactly how I described Patton. I was in my hoodie, curled up and chewing on one of the strings. I try to calm myself, and often times I will do that through writing.   
> Anxiety is something I struggle with, whether it be with small things or putting things off and causing myself even more panic. I know that so many people struggle with anxiety, and I feel like I'm basically Thomas at the end of his Anxiety video, but it is a serious issue. I manage to deal with it, but that doesn't mean it isn't there. Letting out how you feel is one of the most important ways of dealing with anxiety, from my point of view. Harbouring it to the point of a panic attack isn't healthy. And that is sometimes what I do, although that's not good. Big changes in your life, certain experiences, or just downward thoughts can all lead to this, and I have a lot of that going on right now. But I'm trying to do my best to stay positive and to deal with it as best I can.
> 
> I apologise if this really brought you down or something, I don't want to do that to you guys. I'm sorry.  
> Anyway, I also apologise if this chapter really got to some of you, I just wanted to really create an explanation that would give a starting background for the changes that will have occurred. Nothing is the same after something like that. And nothing will be the same for them.


	10. A New Problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new problem arises for Logan. Yet again. Can he never catch a break?

That night, the four sat at the table in silence, picking at their food, avoiding all conversation. Virgil and Roman glanced up to meet eyes, an awkward gaze all that resulted. They looked to the side to see both Patton and Logan with their heads hung, Logan resting his chin in his cupped hand, his elbow leaning on the table. Virgil bit his lip, then turned his head back down to his food, staring at the chicken on his plate but having no appetite. Then a single voice split the silence.

“I am going to move out,” Logan said flatly, and everyone snapped their heads up, Patton’s eyes the widest.

“WHAT?!  _ WHY?! _ ” He exclaimed, and Logan lifted his head with a sigh.

“Why do you think, Patton? I don’t want to cause any harm to either of the three of you. I care about you all too much. Besides, do you really find it desirable to be living under the same roof as a murderer?” Logan stated, but Patton shook his head.

“Lo, please! You’re not a-”

“Not a murderer, Patton? Is that what you were about to say?” Logan interrupted. “We all saw what happened. You can’t keep making excuses for me, Patton.  _ I killed someone _ . I…” His voice cracked, and he stopped as his breath shook. “...I killed someone, Patton.” His voice dropped to a whisper, and he closed his eyes. “Look, I just don’t want to hurt any of you...I wouldn’t be able to live with myself.” 

The room was quiet once more, then Patton reached across the table and took Logan’s hand. “Lo, none of us are afraid. We just want to help you. We all care about you so much, and I…” He squeezed Logan’s hand, meeting the intellectual’s eyes when he looked up. “I love you too much for you to leave, Logan.” He said, his voice a bit shaky, clearly holding back tears. Logan’s eyes widened, then Virgil leaned forward, resting his elbows on the table.

“Yeah. We can help you, Logan. All of us can. I don’t care what you did, I just want to see you smiling again. Happy is a good look on you.” He said, and Roman nodded in agreement.

“You can’t just leave. The world isn’t ready for such an incredible nerd to be on the loose on his own.” He said, then he smiled when Logan turned to him. “You’re our nerd.”

Logan sat with wide eyes, his mouth open in surprise, then his lips closed to form a very small smile. A tear ran down his cheek, then he turned his head to Patton. “How was I so lucky to be landed with the three most caring people there are? And to have one who I can say has won my heart completely is an incredible honour.” He then sighed, his smile disappearing. “I just fear more than anything that I might bring harm to one of you. What if-”

“Logan.”

The oldest of the four looked up to see Virgil staring at him. “You don’t have to be afraid. We’re not. All of us are here for you, Logan. We always will be. Please.” Virgil’s eyes were sincere. “Don’t leave.”

Logan felt his chest fill with warmth, then he nodded with a smile. “Okay, then. I cannot express how thankful I am for all of your support and acceptance. I could not have asked for a better-”

He suddenly brought his hand to his head, groaning and letting out a hard breath. His eyes squeezed shut, gritting his teeth, and Patton jumped up to run to his side. 

“Logan?!”

The other two flatmates sat with wide eyes, then Logan took a deep breath and looked up, a slight glow in his eyes. His face was pained, and he grabbed at his head. “Gahh...it hurts...Pat...my head feels like it’s about to explode.” Logan groaned, and Patton knelt down in front of him and took his hands. 

“Lo, just breathe….just breathe...I’m right here. I’m right here, Lo. You’re okay.” He comforted, and Logan’s tensed shoulders slowly sank, his breath returning. He opened his eyes and the glow was gone, then he smiled at Patton.

“Thank you.” He said quietly, and Patton nodded with a grin.

“Of course, sweetie.”

Logan felt his cheeks flush as Roman snickered, then Virgil leaned forward.

“Hey, Lo, you good? I mean, that wasn’t exactly normal. You feeling okay now?” He asked, and Logan nodded slowly.

“Yes, I believe I am fine now. For a moment there, my head felt like it did yesterday before I…” His voice stopped, his eyes widening, then Roman shook his head.

“Logan, I know where you’re going with this. You’re going to say like it felt yesterday when I came home from work, right before you went to bed and that was right before... _ that _ ...happened. But you’re okay. We’re all here, you’ll be okay.” He said, and Logan opened his mouth to argue, but Roman put up his hand. “Logan, you know how long I am willing to debate. I’ll fight you on this topic all night if I have to.” He said, bringing a groan from Virgil.

“Oh, please, god, no. That is the  _ last  _ thing I want to be hearing, you chattering non-stop in an argument you think you can win.” He said, then Patton stood up.

“Okay, kiddos, let’s all just take a little breather. It looks like everyone is done with their dinner, so why don’t we all head to bed? It’s late.” He said, starting to bring the dishes into the kitchen, and Virgil stood up with a stretch.

“Sounds good to me.” He yawned, then leaned down and kissed Roman’s cheek. “Night, Princey.” He walked off to his room while Roman sat with a blushed and smug face. He then also rose to his feet.

“I have work tomorrow, so I am going to hit the hay too. See you in the morning.” 

When Roman’s door closed and Patton walked back in from the kitchen, he looked back to Logan, who let out a sigh. Patton crouched down in front of him. “Hey, Logan, look at me.” He said, and when his boyfriend looked up, Patton put his hand on his cheek. “You don’t have to worry. I’ll always be here for you.” He leaned forward and pressed his lips on Logan’s, the sweet kiss capturing the two for a moment, then Patton drew back to see Logan’s bright smile. “ _ There’s  _ the Logan I know.” He said, and Logan let out a small chuckle, then he stood up.

“Well, off to bed, I guess. I think I’ll read for a while, seeing as I slept for quite a few hours earlier.” He then glanced to the side. “Thank you for that, by the way, Patton.” He said, and Patton hugged him tightly.

“Of course. Now, let’s get some sleep. I’ll see you in the morning!” He turned and skipped to his room, and Logan smiled as he watched him go. Moments later, he turned and walked into his own room, flicking on the light as he walked over to sit down on his bed. He reached to the side and picked up one of the many books on his desk, opened it to the bookmark, and started reading with a smile, a bit more relaxed than he had been in the past stressful hours.

* * *

 

 

Later that night, after experiencing another pain in his head and tossing his book aside, Logan sat on the edge of his bed, his head in his hands, eyes shut tight. His fingers raked through his hair, and a hard breath escaped his lips. His shoulders rose and fell as he tried to force back the incredible headache that was searing in his skull. His fingernails dug into his scalp as he clenched his fists, shaking his head.

“What in Plato’s name is happening to me?” He muttered, then a pounding in his head made him cringe, gritting his teeth.

“Well, if you wanted to know, you could have asked sooner.” A voice echoed, and Logan’s head snapped up at the sound, searching his room but seeing no one. The voice chuckled with a tsk, and the pounding in Logan’s head increased. 

“Oh, Logan. You want there to be a perfect and logical explanation for everything, don’t you? Well, there can’t be. Some things you just have to accept as unexplainable.” It said, and Logan gritted his teeth once more.

“What are you talking about?! Where are you?!” He said, searching his room for the voice that seemed to almost be originating from inside his head. Another chuckle made him flinch.

“Is that  _ doubt  _ I sense in you, Logan? I bet that’s an emotion you’ve rarely felt before.” He taunted, and Logan felt his temper starting to rise. “Oh, and  _ anger _ , too!”

Logan’s fists clenched, his breath growing harder. He tried to calm himself to make the headache subside, but another snicker sounded.

“Yeah, that won’t work, Logan. I’m not just something you can make go away.” He said, then Logan’s eyes snapped open. A realisation hit him like a bullet, and he let out a short breath.

“You...you’re what caused me to hurt that man...and you’re the one causing me to lose time...and lose consciousness…” He stared at the floor with wide eyes. “What are you?” He barely murmured, then a chuckle sounded, and to Logan, the tone most certainly seemed amused.

“I’m what you might call, well…I’ll let you see for yourself.”

A sudden high pitched ringing made Logan clamp his hands over his ears with a loud cry, his eyes shut tight again. Then the noise subsided, and Logan calmed his breath a bit before he opened his eyes, then they went wide. His door slammed open, and Patton stood in the doorway in his cat onesie, glasses askew on his face, breathing hard.

“Logan! I heard you yell! Are you-” He stopped when he saw Logan’s wide eyes, and he followed his boyfriend’s gaze to the other wall, then he stumbled back. He shrank back as the pair of grey eyes met him with a devious smirk, then moved back to Logan.

The young man who stood against the wall brushed his hair back with a grin, then flicked his eyebrows up at Logan. “Hey, Lo. Bet this is a surprise.” 

Logan stared at the man, studying him with confusion and fear, two emotions he wasn’t too familiar with. The man was about his age, brown hair like his own but far messier. His eyes were a light but piercing grey, his face plastered with a constant irritating smirk. He wore a dark blue jacket that seemed almost like something Virgil would wear, edgy and shadowed. A plain black t-shirt was under that, and light skinny jeans with a small hole in one knee were next. Last, his pants were ended by a pair of beat up dark blue sneakers, scuffed and worn. He looked down and rubbed his nails on his shirt, inspected them, then looked back up at Logan.

Logan stared at him in silence until he felt an arm around his and he turned his head to see that Patton had made his way over and was clinging to him with fear in his eyes. 

“Lo...who’s that?” He asked in a very hushed tone, and before Logan could say that he had no idea either, the man crossed his arms.

“Let me explain to you, daddio. You know what you all watched Logan do on the news? Yeah, that was actually  _ me _ . And all the times that Lo has seemed angry, or _off_ , or when he passes out? That’s me, too.” He said, then he shrugged. “What can I say? I’m the sides of him he doesn’t want to accept are there, but hey, here I am.” He switched his gaze to Logan. “Your doubt and anger, all rolled into one. What a package.” He said, and Logan raised his eyebrow with his gaze wide. 

“What? How are you...why... _ who are you?! _ ” He exclaimed, and the other narrowed his eyes and raised his hands in a questioning and irritated gesture. 

“What do you mean, ‘who am I?’ I  _ just told you _ .” He rubbed his face with his hands, groaning. “Jeez, it’s been one minute and already I hate you…” He muttered, then he noticed the look on Patton’s face. He couldn’t distinguish the expression between fearful, confused or intrigued. His frown formed into a questioning sneer. “What’s that look for, padre?” 

Patton’s large brown eyes blinked a few times, then he said in a small but calm tone, “What’s your name?”

Logan turned his head to him with a raised eyebrow, staring at his boyfriend with a face that said, ‘Why on earth would you ask that?’

The other’s expression turned to surprise, then he tilted his head. “Well, I have to admit I’m not really sure why you care…” He said slowly, but Patton shrugged.

“You have to have a name, don’t you? I mean, you can’t just be called ‘Angry Doubt’, can you?” He said with another shrug, and the other looked at Logan with a raised eyebrow. 

“He does have a point.” His smirk then reappeared. “He’s cute, isn’t he?” He said, then Logan’s eyes turned down. The other raised his hands with an eye roll. “Chill, Lo. I’m not gonna take him from you, god.”

He then turned his gaze to Patton as he leaned back against the wall, crossing his arms. “The name’s Brennan. I guess I’m part of the ‘an’, ‘on’ crowd, huh? Funny, Virgil always seems to be the odd one out…” He said with a grin, then Patton’s always happy eyes became angry. 

“Don’t you  _ dare  _ talk bad about Virgil!” He shouted, and Logan startled at this defensive side of Patton. Brennan chuckled, raising his eyebrow.

“Hoo! He’s got a bit more kick in him than I thought! You got a good one, Lo!” He remarked, making Logan’s brow furrow. Brennan smirked with a mocking pout. “Aw. Is widdle Logan angwy? Is he gonna lose it?” He cooed in a teasing voice. Patton stood up and put his hands on hips.

“Stop it!” He shouted, and Brennan suddenly shrank back, eyes wide. Patton’s frown was harsh, and Logan was surprised by the change in his love’s behaviour. “Don’t mock him! You’re being a bully!” He shouted, then his eyes narrowed. “And I don't. Like. Bullies.”

Brennan raised his eyebrow, then he snickered. “What are you going to do, padre? Fight me? You don’t have a single mean bone in your body.” He stated, but Patton shook his head.

“I don’t care. I just want you to leave Logan alone! He’s been through enough, you jerk!!” His voice was becoming angry, and Logan reached his hand out.

“Patton…it’s okay...”

Patton shook his head, his fists clenching. “NO!” Logan startled, and Patton let out a hard breath. “I won’t let him make fun of you and keep torturing you like this!”

Brennan felt an odd tinge to the air, and he raised his eyebrow. “Wait, what are you doing?” He stared at Logan, but the intellectual shook his head.

“What are you talking about? I’m not doing anything.”

Brennan then looked at Patton, who turned on him with furious eyes. “Leave my boyfriend alone, Brennan!” He spat, and Brennan stepped back a bit.

“Whoa, that came out of nowhere. I just-”

Patton took a step towards him. “I told you to GO AWAY!!”

Brennan’s form flickered, his eyes shooting open, then they narrowed as he became solid once more. “FINE. But don’t think that I won’t be back. You can’t get rid of me, Logan.” 

Brennan crossed his arms, glared at the two, then he flipped his middle finger up at them as he suddenly disappeared. The room was quiet for a moment, then Logan reached his hand out towards his boyfriend. 

“Patton? Are you okay?” He asked slowly, and Patton stood still for a moment, then he spun around with a forced smile.

“Yeah. He’s gone. Sorry I got all angry, I just didn’t want him making you hurt any more than you already are.” He sat down next to Logan. “I don’t want anything else happening to you.” 

Logan smiled and put his arm around Patton’s shoulder, pulling him close. “Hey.” Patton looked up, and Logan leaned his head down to rest his forehead against Patton’s. “As long as I just have you, that’s all I need.”

Patton grinned and wrapped his arms around Logan, the intellectual holding the loveable man tight. Patton pressed his face against Logan's shoulder, then let out a deep breath.

“I love you, Lo.” He said, and Logan smiled, then he kissed the top of Patton's head.

“I love you too, Pat. You should go back to bed. It's late.” he said, and Patton nodded, slowly standing up.

“Are you sure you don't want me to stay with you, Lo?” He asked, and after a small smile, Logan shook his head.

“As much as I honestly want to say yes, you need to get some sleep, and I need to think some things over,” he said, and Patton sighed, then he yawned.

“Okay. I'm right in my room if you need anything. Love you, sweetie.” he said with a smile, and Logan nodded with a blushed grin.

“See you in the morning. Sleep well,” he said, and Patton smiled as he slowly walked out into the hall, closing Logan's door behind him. Logan sat still for a moment, then he smiled widely and his eyes showed their sincere sparkle.

“You're my whole world, Patton. I love you to the stars and back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! A new character!!  
> Yeah, Brennan is going to bring quite a bit of nuance from here on out, so that'll get interesting.  
> Hopefully, you guys are enjoying this so far, let me know what you think, and I'll try to get another chapter out when I can.
> 
> EDITED SIDENOTE:  
> So, Brennan is kind of based off of a mix of characters, one being Remy, one being Virgil, and one being Deceit, with a little bit of myself thrown in there. He's sassy, sarcastic, rude, and taunting. The sassy and sarcastic parts are what is going to make his character more defined, even though he represents anger and doubt. That right there is the part that is based off of ME, because when I'm angry or doubtful, I become the sassiest and most sarcastic person you will ever meet.  
> I just wanted to put that in here, so enjoy, and let me know what you think of Brennan's character. Do you like him in this little snippet? We'll be learning about him more soon!


	11. Backstory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ways that the four came together.

Virgil had never exactly been the type of boy to make friends easily, if at all. He had tended to keep to himself, and although he had always seemed that way to the people around him, all he had ever wanted was to fit in.

Since he was a child he had stood out. He could never understand why being his own person caused him to be shunned. To be made fun of. To be bullied. Oftentimes he would come home with bruises and blood on him from the beatings the bigger students at his high school and college would inflict on him. But he wouldn’t let anyone see them. He hid them away. Wearing dark clothes and baggy sweatshirts, drawing in on himself. He put up a wall, one that would protect him. He pushed everyone away. Everyone, that is, until he met one man.

One day he had been being bullied, his first year of college. Nothing new for him, nineteen years old and had been beaten up his entire life. But that day was different. A young man, a junior year student, stepped in to defend Virgil. The dark boy had never met this man in his life, but for some reason, he had decided to help him. After the offenders left, the twenty-one-year-old man introduced himself.

His name was Patton. He was the kindest person that Virgil had ever met, and Patton had told Virgil that he would be his friend if he wanted.

Virgil had been hesitant at first, but something about Patton felt heartwarming, and he let down his wall to open up for him. The two became fast best friends, and even after Patton graduated he still hung out with Virgil, caring for him more than his own parents ever had. When Virgil graduated, he and Patton decided to get an apartment. But neither had enough money to pay rent.

That was when they saw the ad in the newspaper for a four tenant apartment, to which two other people had already answered. Virgil and Patton agreed to give this road a shot, Virgil feeling unsure about moving in with strangers, but Patton had comforted him in saying that this would be an adventure. And even though Virgil wasn’t really one for adventures, being more the play-it-safe type, he caved to Patton and agreed. They went and answered the ad, then when moving day arrived, they both packed up their things to go to their new home.

And that was how they met the two men that, unbeknownst to them, they would immediately fall in love with.

* * *

 

Roman had been looking for a new home ever since his parents kicked him out when he was twenty-three. They had constantly told him that he needed to find his own place, and they had finally had enough of his hyper and over-dramatic attitude. So Roman had stayed with his friend Thomas for a few months, searching for a place to live. His friend and he were very similar. Both theatre nerds and both very over the top, and they were also both openly gay, although Roman was more so.

Roman had found work at the local theatre as a community arts worker, using his performing arts degree from college to get himself headed on the right path. He would never have been able to hold a desk job, he was far too hyper and bouncy to be sitting in a cubicle all day. So he did what he was passionate about. Although the pay wasn’t exactly great, he enjoyed what he did more than anything. Any chance he could, he was up on the stage, singing and performing, doing what he loved most. Thomas and Roman had performed together quite a few times, and they were always looking for new opportunities. One day Thomas came home with a piece of paper for Roman. He had found an ad in the paper for a four tenant apartment, and he suggested it to Roman. The high-energy man was sceptical, seeing as he had gotten comfortable living with Thomas, but he knew that he had to find his own place to live.

So he called in, finding that one other person had already answered the ad. Their name was Logan. Roman was thankful that the apartment was very close to the theatre where he worked so that he wouldn’t have to travel far or worse, give up his job there. He packed up all that he had at Thomas’, which was mostly costumes and props he had been allowed to keep from the plays he had done and Disney merchandise.

When he had met his new roommates for the first time, he immediately had second thoughts. One was an incredible nerd, the one named Logan, and then of the other two, who had already known each other, one was a pun master and an immature goofball while the other was a dark and stormy emo nightmare. How was he supposed to live with _them?!_ But within a week he forgot all those feelings and found himself in a great friendship with them all. Who would have thought?

* * *

 

Patton was the type of person who could see the good in _everyone_. He was also the type of person who never wavered in his friendship and always kept his promises. He loved his friends. So when he met Virgil, he was over the moon to have a kind young man like him to call a best friend. Virgil was so sweet and although everyone else picked on him, Patton cared for him more than anyone.

Patton had always been a bit immature for his age, something that his parents had reprimanded him for time and time again. But he was just an innocent soul. He loved the fun of childhood and he was also a fan of jokes. But somehow he had also grown to be a sort of paternal figure, and Virgil more than once had commented saying that he Patton would make a great dad. Caring, protective, funny.

They had been staying at Patton’s house before they decided to get an apartment, seeing as Patton’s parents had a full finished basement and it was practically an apartment down there anyway. But the two wanted to get out. When they had answered the ad that they had found in the paper about a four-bedroom apartment, Patton had convinced Virgil to do it. The day they moved in, Patton already knew he was going to love it. The other two were so cool! One of them was smarter than anyone he had ever met, and the other was hyper like him and loved Disney. Who could ask for anything else?! But Patton got much more. Within the first two weeks, he found himself being more and more drawn to Logan, the smartest of them all. There was just something about him that Patton loved. He hoped that someday he would find the courage to tell Logan that he liked him. Someday. Not anytime soon. But someday.

* * *

 

Logan had come to the conclusion quite quickly that living with his friend just wasn’t going to work out. He had nothing against Joan, he loved their intellect although it wasn’t nearly on the same level as Logan’s, he just had to get out. He needed to find a place of his own.

His studies of computer sciences, philosophy, physics and all other kinds of research had never exactly made him the most desirable person to be around, seeing as he was always going on tangents about string theories and trying to explain to others things that college professors barely understood. But he didn’t care. He just liked to learn new things. Besides. He had his own problems to deal with.

He had seen the ad in the newspaper about an apartment, and he had decided to give it a shot. He called in, and to his surprise, no one had answered the ad yet. The rent was cheap and the apartment was in an ideal location in the city, so he agreed and paid the down payment.

A few days later he heard that another person had answered, and then two days after two more. When moving day rolled along, Logan found that he was the first to arrive, and he chose one of the smaller rooms in the back. He was a minimalist, only choosing to have what he absolutely needed. A few hours after, the other three had arrived at roughly the same time as each other. Introductions were quick, and Logan knew that this decision would lead to some interesting times indeed. Living with an over the top man obsessed with what he called theatre, or Logan’s interpretation of what was essentially professional make-believe, a boy whose persona seemed darker than the black abyss of space, and a loveable man, only a year younger than himself, who seemed to immediately take the role of father in the apartment, keeping the other two in line. Logan admired that. He had finally found someone else who appreciated order as much as he did. But soon he realised that he had made that assumption too quickly. The young man, Patton, was just as immature, if not more so, than Roman, the theatrical maniac. His personality seemed to switch from parental to childish in the snap of a finger, but there was still something about Patton that he found captivating.

Logan tried to understand why he was feeling what he was. _Feeling?_  He had never had strong emotions, and if he was being honest he was frankly confused by them. Did he like Patton? _Like him_? He knew there was a connection between the two of them, but he didn’t know what to do about it.

Was he even gay? Logan had never even gotten close enough to someone to know his own sexuality, but something about Patton made him think that this was the case. He could hardly believe it. What would transpire from this? Love? Was love even something Logan knew how to handle? But the more that he thought about it, the more that it became apparent he was falling for Patton. He didn’t know how to tell him. He had a hard enough time expressing the simplest of emotions, let alone professing love for someone. So that would have to wait. It would have to wait a long time, until he knew how to find a way to say what he felt and until he found a good way to conceal what he could do from his roommates. He didn’t know how they would react, considering he wasn’t reacting to it all too well.

But he set those ideas aside and set upon his goal of building a good relationship with his new roommates, unaware that one would become the love of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I just thought I could write a chapter explaining how they all sort of came to where they are, and it's also a filler chapter. But it is nice to have explanations.


	12. Another Secret Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan and Patton try to explain the existence of Brennan.

_ A FEW DAYS LATER _

Patton and Logan were sitting at the counter quietly, Patton eating his Lucky Charms cereal and Logan picking away at a small bowl of fruit. Both Roman and Virgil had left for work. Virgil, on the days that he worked, always left early. He liked to be at work early so that he wouldn’t have to stress about being late or something happening. Roman, on the other hand, left early for a very different reason. He would either be heading to the theatre to help with upcoming shows or checking rehearsals or auditions, or sometimes he would leave early to meet up with Thomas to get a coffee before work. 

But today Patton and Logan both had the first half of the day off, and even though normally they would be laughing together, today they couldn’t find any words. The incident with Brennan was still fresh in their minds, and neither knew what to make of it. 

Patton put his spoon down, looked up at his boyfriend, then leaned his elbows on the counter. “Logan, you know we have to talk about it at some point. It’s eating at us both, and this just isn’t right. I miss seeing you smile, Lo.” He said, and Logan sighed, then lifted his head.

“Pat, what am I even supposed to make of it? I mean, first I learn that I did... _ that _ ...to that man, then I discover that I was manipulated by the facet of me that represents my anger and doubt and apparently he has a personality all his own. Oh, and can we please talk about  _ how he exists in the first place?!  _ The last time I checked in my research,  _ facets of the human brain are not supposed to be able to come to life,  _ and they are  _ certainly  _ not taking control of the minds of us and forcing us to kill.” Logan then held up his finger to stop himself. “Oh wait, that applies to everyone but  _ me _ .” He let out a long breath, rubbing his face with his hands. “Patton, why was I plagued with this?” He muttered, and Patton frowned, then stood up and walked around the counter to wrap his arms around Logan. The intellectual opened his eyes to look down into the loving eyes that met his. 

“Lo, let me say this now. What you have is not a plague. Maybe there are some parts of it that we don’t understand yet, but consider this; if you didn’t have your gift, you never would have stopped a giant glass jar from completely crushing my head.” He said with a smile, and Logan cocked his head, then sighed, pulling Patton close, leaning his head on top of his. 

“You’re right, Pat. I can always count on you to lift my spirits. And it doesn’t make me as stressed to know that I’m not alone on this one.” He said, and Patton grinned squeezing Logan tighter.

“I’ll always be here for you. I promise.” He said, then he lifted his head to give Logan a quick kiss, sticking out his tongue when he pulled back. Logan rolled his eyes with a smile, then Patton let go and walked back to sit down, picking up his spoon and eyeing his cereal. “Let’s finish breakfast. We can think on this later.” He suggested, and Logan nodded.

Having Patton to help him with all he was going through, he had never felt more relieved that for the first time in a long time, he wasn’t alone.

* * *

 

_ TWO DAYS LATER _

Brennan sat on the ground in the corner of Logan’s mind where he resided, fiddling with a fidget cube. He frowned, trying to configure a plan to finalize his endgame. He already had Logan suspicious, but now he had Patton to worry about, too. But maybe he could use that to his advantage somehow. He’d just have to wait for the right time. 

But….what about the other two? Roman and Virgil? They’d find out or start to get suspicious at some point, so…..why not get it out of the way?

A smile worked its way onto his face, and Brennan tossed the cube in the air, the toy disappearing as it fell back down. He tapped his fingers together, smirking with a snicker.

“Okay, Logan. Let’s play a little game. I think it's time to let the others know the truth…”

* * *

 

Logan walked into the kitchen over to the coffee pot where Patton stood, and Logan smiled as he kissed Patton’s cheek, reaching over for his coffee mug. 

“Good morning.” He said, and Patton grinned, turning his head as he filled his puppy patterned mug with hot cocoa. Logan’s mug had a picture of the elemental makeup structure of hydrogen, and he pressed the button to turn the coffee maker on, then looked up as Virgil walked in, his hair a complete mess but a smirk visible on his face.

“Aw. Look at the two love birds. Geeks.” He said with a light chuckle, and Logan rolled his eyes. 

“Virgil, if you want to come up with a good mocking, you might consult your own love interest.” He said, and Patton’s mouth turned up in a shocked smile. Virgil gave Logan a sarcastic grin, then a voice drew closer from the living room.

“So, how’s our search engine and sunspot doing today? The Microsoft Nerd and our happy Pappy Patton.” Roman teased, and Logan went to retort when another beat him to the punch.

“Well, that’s not very nice, Roman.”

Everyone’s gaze snapped to the living room, and Logan’s eyes went wide when he saw Brennan casually sitting sideways in the chair next to the sofa, legs over the armrest and hands behind his head. He raised his eyebrow, then flicked them up when he met Logan’s eyes.

“Hey, Lo. I know this isn’t expected, but I just gotta get out sometimes.” He said with a shrug. Virgil and Roman stared with wide eyes before Patton crossed his arms. 

“Leave Logan alone, Brennan!” He said, and Roman turned his head with a confused look. 

“You know who this is?! And where in Hamilton’s name did he  _ come  _ from?!” He shouted, and Brennan raised his eyebrow again, now with a shocked expression.

“You didn’t tell them about me, Lo?” He asked, smirking at Logan’s irritated face.

“Why would I want to tell them about something I want absolutely NO association with?” He growled, and Brennan whistled.

“Wow. That stung a bit.” He remarked, then Virgil let out a loud sigh, then turned his head to Logan and Patton.

“Hey, either of you care to enlighten us on who the hell this is, or are we just going to stand here in a staring contest?” He said with a frown, then Brennan grinned.

“I don’t know, Virge? Are we? Or are we going to start a guessing game? Or is Logan going to tell you another lie? Or is he-”

“OKAY, STOP YOUR INSOLENT AND DESPICABLE CHATTERING,” Logan stated harshly, making everyone turn to him, surprised to hear him so stern. Brennan crossed his arms with a grin.

“And here we go. I guess I really do my job well, don’t I?” He said, then Virgil grabbed at his hair with a groan.

“I swear, if someone doesn’t clue me in soon, I am going to absolutely lose my mind, for fu-”

“VIRGIL!” Roman cut him off before the other could utter the profane word, and Virgil rolled his eyes.

Brennan shrugged. “Alright, Virge. I’m Brennan. And I’m a creation of Logan’s mind, or you might even say a facet of it, instead. Can you guess which attributes I control?” He smirked, watching Logan’s growing rage.

Roman looked at his intellectual roommate with concern, then to Brennan. “I’m guessing one is anger? I’ve never seen Logan like this before.” He suggested, and Brennan clicked his tongue and pointed at Roman with a snap. 

“Bingo, Prince-dude. I’ll give up the game and let you know that I also provide his doubt, which is something he doesn’t really understand. How ironic.” He snickered, then Logan’s fist crashing down on the counter made everyone jump, looking up to see Logan’s narrowed eyes glowing, his face wrought with fury.

“Why are you even  _ here?! GET THE HELL OUT.”  _ He spat, shaking his head. “You know exactly what I can do to get rid of you, and I will not hesitate this time.” 

Brennan’s eyes suddenly went wide. “You wouldn’t.” 

Logan flicked his eyebrows up as his glowing eyes grew more intense, the blue turning to silver. “Are you willing to challenge that?” Logan responded, and Brennan sighed.

“Fine. But I’ll be back. You know that, and you can’t always use your little challenge against me.” He said, then as soon as he had arrived he was gone like nothing was ever there. Roman and Virgil slowly turned their gazes to Logan as Patton held Logan’s arm, the scholar’s eyes fading from their glow and returning to their natural colour. He turned his view to Patton, who smiled at him, rubbing the back of his head. Virgil then shook his head, putting his hands up in the air.

“Okay, Logan, you need to explain  _ right now _ , or I’ll hide all your mind games for a month.” He threatened, making Logan’s eyes go wide. Virgil sighed, his shoulders dropping. “Come on, I wouldn’t actually.”

Roman raised his eyebrow. “Yes, you would.” He drew back when Virgil glared at him, but Logan’s cleared throat made them both bring back their attention.

Logan took a deep breath. “Yes, it would appear that I have another confession to make.” He hesitated, then looked to Patton with a nervous glance. Patton sighed, then took Logan’s hand. The friendlier of the two looked up at their roommates.

“Logan found out about Brennan about a week ago. We had no idea he even existed. But Brennan explained that he, well, I don’t exactly know how to put it, but-”

“He represents the physical manifestation of both my anger and my doubt, but it would appear that he changes my temper more than anything,” Logan explained, and Roman scoffed.

“No kidding. I’ve never,  _ ever  _ seen you that mad.” He said, and Logan bit his lip with a nod.

“My apologies for that. Brennan just…” Logan’s fists clenched. He closed his eyes, shaking his head. “Never in my life have I let my emotions get the better of me, but when he inexplicably showed up just now, it was as if I lost control. I felt  _ hate _ , an emotion I am not very accustomed to. I tried to keep the feeling back, but apparently, he has managed to work his way into my nerves so much that it has begun to affect my ability as well.” He said slowly, and Virgil raised his eyebrow.

“So you’re saying that Brennan, if he can get you riled up enough, can use your telekinesis against you?” He asked, making Roman’s eyes go wide.

Logan shook his head. “Not exactly. He can amplify the neurons that control it, causing the ability to become more channelled and powerful.” Logan then closed his eyes. “There...there’s something else.” He said, and Virgil’s eyebrow rose.

“I don’t like the sound of that.”

Logan lifted his head. “As well you shouldn’t. That night, what happened in the car wreck-” His voice faltered for a moment, leaving a small window for Roman and Virgil’s eyes to start to widen. “I learned that Brennan had somehow...taken control of my subconscious, and….he had used me to hurt that man.”

Roman’s eyes widened. “He full-on Obi-Wan-ed you!” He exclaimed, then shrugged when everyone stared at him with curious eyes. “You know? Obi-Wan Kenobi, from Star Wars? ‘These are not the droids you are looking for’?” He said with a theatrical wave of his hands, looking around at the puzzled faces. “No? Anyone?” He questioned and Logan sighed.

“Roman, this is not a matter of foolish joking. This is very serious.” He said, and Roman nodded, biting his lip. 

“Sorry. I just thought I could lighten the mood a bit, but that was unsuccessful. My bad.” 

Logan groaned, then he shook his head. “I need to find a way to be able to be  _ rid of him.  _ He’s a  _ nuisance _ .” Logan said with a frown, and Patton nodded.

“Not to mention his personality is basically the opposite of yours. He’s so edgy and sassy, rebellious, salty-”

Roman scoffed. “Well, he’s got that in common with Logan. They’re both sarcastic and salty.” He said, but a glare from Logan and a disapproving look from Patton made him eat his words. 

Virgil clicked his tongue, then bit his lip. “Hey, Lo, hate to be a downer, but what Brennan represents is kinda an important aspect to being...well...human. Sooooo…..you kinda need him.” He shrugged, and Logan let out a long sigh.

“Okay, let me rephrase. I need a way to make him normal.” He stated, and Virgil nodded.

“Ah. Gotcha.”

Patton squeezed Logan’s hand. “We’ll figure something out, sweetie. We already found a way to threaten him, you used your glowy eye thing." He then rubbed his chin. "Y'know, I know you were improvising and had no idea if it would work, but Brennan seemed genuinely scared. Maybe that's a start to figure something else out." He said, and Logan nodded in agreement. Patton rubbed Logan's shoulder. "But for right now, let’s just eat breakfast, calm down, and have a nice day. How does that sound?” He suggested, and Logan smiled, wrapping his arms around Patton.

“Where would we all be without you?” He said, and Virgil snickered.

“Probably dead because we would have killed each other by now if we were left alone.” He blatantly said, and Roman nodded.

“That is very true.”

Logan smiled as he met Patton’s eyes, who stuck his tongue out as he smiled. “Love you, Lo.” He said, and Logan closed his eyes as he leaned his head on top of Patton’s.

“Yes, I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, some people have asked if Brennan is a real person or if he's just a figment of Logan's mind.  
> Well, he's sort of both. I imagined him initially as similar to Deceit, in that he hid his existence and is a Dark Side. But soon he will start to develop more, and start to become his own person, so to say.  
> I know that isn't exactly a clear answer, but it's the best I can do for now.  
> Let me know in the comments what you think of Brennan, and if you want to see anything specific from him or a new view on him, I'm very willing to listen to suggestions, and I might even incorporate your ideas.   
> Let me know, and I hope you all enjoy! Thank you so much for supporting me.


	13. Stress and Pyjamas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The four try to figure out what to do about Brennan while Logan's stress only grows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a nice little fluff chapter about halfway through, I just wanted to give you guys something happy that came to mind.

When the four got home from work later that day and after they had eaten dinner, they all sat down in the living room, Virgil plopping onto Roman’s lap, causing the other to let out a ‘whoof’.

Patton sat on the edge of the couch, his hand on Logan’s arm, who sat forward in his recliner. His fingers linked together, tapping them to his chin.

“Okay, I’m just going to get right to the point.  _ Brennan.  _ We have to do something about him.” He said, bringing a frown from Roman.

“And by ‘we’ you mean ‘you’, right?” He asked, then Virgil drove his elbow into Roman’s side, making the fanciful man yelp. “WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!”

“You idiot, we are _all_ going to help Logan. He is  _ not  _ in this alone, and he never will be. If you try to back out, I’ll kick you into next week so hard you won’t even know what hit you.” He threatened, the living room going quiet as everyone stared wide-eyed at Virgil. Roman nodded fearfully, then the edgy boy smiled as if the threat had never existed. “Cool. Now, Lo, what are you thinking?” 

Logan blinked a few times, shaking himself back, then he sighed. “I can’t really answer that, Virgil. I don’t have a solid idea right now.” He said, then Patton squeezed his hand.

“Okay, well, let’s just try to think-”

“No, Patton, when I say that I don’t have a solid idea, what I mean is that I haven’t been able to think clearly today  _ at all _ . I almost missed one of the reports I was trying to get in to my colleagues because my mind was so clouded.” He rubbed his face with his hands. “I’ve never felt so confused.”

Patton bit his lip, then stood up and scooted Logan over, squeezing down next to him, falling into his lap with a smile, looking up at him. “Hey.” Logan raised his eyebrow with a slight grin, then Patton brushed Logan’s hair gently. “We’ll figure this out, sweetie. I know you’re overwhelmed. Anyone would be. And none of us can possibly understand what you’re going through, but we’re trying our best to help.”

Virgil leaned forward, rolling off of Roman to sit on the couch. “Yeah, Lo. We’re here to help.” He brought his hand up to his chin, biting the tip of his thumb. “Okay, so we know that Brennan for some weird reason was freaked when you threatened him with your glowy eyes. What were you planning to do if that didn’t work, anyway?” he asked, but Logan just shrugged.

“I don’t know. I wanted to get rid of him and I just started speaking without thinking. Honestly, I don’t even know where that threat came from, or what I was even implying.” He admitted, and Roman sighed, licking his lip.

“Which brings us back to square one.”

Virgil shook his head, holding up his hand. “Not necessarily. We  _ do  _ know now that something related to Logan’s powers can do something to Brennan. He  _ did  _ seem pretty spooked when Logan threatened him. So all we have to do is figure out what that something is and then go off of that.”

Logan fell back in the chair, his hand dropping on top of Patton’s head. “That is like looking for a needle in a pile of needles. We don’t even know everything I can do, we don’t know what Brennan can do, I don’t know how to control what I do completely, how on Earth are we supposed to do this?! It’s not-”

Patton put his hand over Logan’s mouth, quieting him. “Uh, uh, Lo. Don’t you dare say it’s not possible. Anything and everything is possible, and we can all get through this. I know you’re really stressed, and your brain is going like a runaway train. But you just need to calm down. Maybe we can talk about this tomorrow when we’ve had time to think about it a bit more. How about that, love?” He asked, and after a short silence, Logan let out a hard breath then nodded.

“You’re right, Patton. I’m going to go relax with a book. I suggest we all go to bed soon. Rest is important.” He said, lifting Patton up as he rose to his feet, Virgil stretching as he stood up. 

“Okay, guys. I’m hitting the hay. G’night.” He said before walking off to his room. Roman, in turn, entered his own room, leaving Logan and Patton alone once again. Patton sighed, brushing Logan's hair softly.

“Are you okay?” He asked, frowning as Logan hesitated.

“Patton, how am I supposed to answer that question? How could I be okay? After everything that has happened, I don’t understand how you’ve just been able to act like everything is normal.” He said, then Patton smiled.

“I have to be calm for you, Lo. I have to be able to keep you going, make sure you remember to  _ live  _ a little instead of engrossing yourself in your laptop and research.” He said, then Logan wrapped him in a hug.

“How was I so blessed as to have someone like you to call my love?” He wondered with a smile and Patton giggled.

“You were just yourself, Logan. You deserve the best because you  _ are  _ the best.” He pulled back then smiled. “I’m going to read for a little while, too. Don’t stay up too long, okay?” He said and Logan nodded.

“Okay. Sleep well, Patton.” He kissed his forehead, then turned and walked down the hall, entering his room then closing the door.

Patton went to sit at the counter after pouring himself a cup of milk and grabbing one of his comic books from the shelf. He let out a long breath, leaning his chin on his hand as his elbow rested on the counter.

“It’ll all be okay…” He told himself, that small thought giving him enough hope to smile.

* * *

 

Hours later, Patton glanced up from the kitchen, the night sky outside casting mottled moonlight through the curtains. He checked his watch, frowning. Eleven thirty-seven. Looking down the hall to see a light coming from under his boyfriend’s door, he sighed. He walked down the hall into Logan’s room to see him sitting at his laptop, eyes barely open, glasses slipping off his face. Patton frowned and sighed again, then walked over and closed Logan’s laptop, startling him.

“Ah! ...Pat...what-” He stuttered, but Patton just lifted him up and shook his head.

“No more laptop for you tonight, mister. What did I tell you earlier?! You need to stop fussing over Brennan and go to bed!” He then grabbed Logan’s hand, starting to drag him down the hall with a smile. “And you’re sleeping with me tonight.” He added, then his smile widened when he felt Logan stop resisting and fall into pace with him. Patton closed the door to his own bedroom behind them, then turned to Logan with a smile. “You need to learn to go to bed earlier, sweetie.” He said, then Logan’s eyebrow rose.

“So what were you doing awake?” He said, brushing Patton’s cheek with his hand. Patton grinned. 

“I was making sure that you were going to bed. You need to take care of yourself before you can figure anything else about yourself.” He tugged at Logan’s tie, pulling him into a kiss. Logan wrapped his arms around Patton, falling back onto the bed with him in his hold. When they released the kiss, Patton smiled down at him, sticking his tongue out. “You adorable nerd.” He said, to which Logan held up his finger. 

“‘Intellectual’. Not nerd.” He corrected and Patton sighed then nodded.

“Actually, ‘you adorable intellectual’  _ does _ have a nice ring to it.” He said, then he sat up. “Okay. Pyjama time!” He told Logan, seeing as he himself was already wearing his pair of light blue paw print pyjamas and a cat face t-shirt. Logan frowned.

“What pyjamas? All of mine are in my roo-”

“WRONG, Logan!” Patton shouted, to which Logan jolted back. “I got you a present today!!” He jumped up and ran to his closet, Logan sitting up and smiling as he watched Patton tossing things aside, then a shout and the younger of the two stood up, running back to Logan and plopping onto the bed next to him, handing him a box with a bow. “For you!!”

Logan glanced to the side at Patton, then slowly opened the box, taking off the ribbon. Pulling back the tissue paper, his eyes widened as he saw the pair of pyjama bottoms, fuzzy like Patton’s, but dark blue with constellations on them. A smile grew on his face when he pulled them out and saw a t-shirt beneath it with more constellations and stars on it, then he tilted his head at some words stitched around the collar, his eyes going wide when he read it.

_ “You’re the brightest star I’ve ever seen” _

He turned his head to Patton, who sat with the widest smile and his hands up under his chin. “Do you like it?” He asked happily, but Logan just leaned forward and connected a kiss between the two, pulling Patton closer to him. He leaned his forehead against the other’s, nodding. 

“I  _ love  _ it, Pat. Thank you.” He whispered, then Patton hugged him tightly.

“Well?! Try them on!!!” He said, bouncing up and down, and Logan smiled, unbuttoning the neck of his shirt to pull it off, then he took the new shirt from Patton’s hand and pulled it over his head, adjusting it with a smile. 

“It is a very beautifully designed shirt.” He glanced at Patton out of the corner of his eye. “I especially like the quote.”

Patton smirked, then pointed at the box. “ _ Put on your pyjamas!!”  _ He encouraged, and Logan laughed, then took the pants in his hand and stood up. 

“I’ll be right back. I must change in the bathroom.” He said, but Patton shook his head.

“You can change here. I’ll just close my eyes.” He said with a smile, putting his hands over his eyes immediately. Logan sighed then shook his head, grinning. He unbuckled his belt and slipped off his pants, tossing them aside then stepping into his new pyjamas. He smiled at how soft they were, and he was amazed at how perfectly they fit. He picked up his pants and put them on Patton’s chair, then tapped his shoulder. 

“You can open your eyes now.” He said. Patton took his hands away, then his eyes went wide and he squealed, clapping his hands.

“ _ OH MY GOODNESS, YOU LOOK SO CUTE!!”  _ He cried, then Logan shook his head, putting his hand over Patton’s mouth. 

“Pat, remember, it  _ is  _ almost midnight. We don’t want to wake Roman or Virgil.” He said to which Patton nodded, pushing Logan’s hand away.

“You look so cute!” He whispered, and Logan pushed up his glasses with a smile then brushed Patton’s hair gently.

“Shall we go to bed?” He asked, and Patton nodded. He removed his glasses just as Patton did, setting them on the small paw print-shaped table next to the bed. Logan chuckled at the comforter and sheets of the bed. The sheets were white and blue paw printed, and the comforter had doodles of cats and dogs on it. 

Patton pulled Logan close, reaching over him to flick off the light, leaving the only source of brightness as the small light blue nightlight he kept plugged in the corner. He leaned his head on Logan’s shoulder, then turned to stare at him. “Lo, I know you’re still thinking about him. I know how stressed you are because of this, and I understand more than anyone, but you need to rest your brain for a little bit! I can’t have my boyfriend blue-screening on me one of these days!”

That got a chuckle out of Logan. “Did you just compare me to a computer?” He wondered and Patton shrugged. 

“I dunno. A lot of the time, the way you work, I wouldn’t be surprised if you had a Google search engine up here.” He tapped Logan’s forehead, brushing his bangs gently, and Logan closed his eyes with a grin.

“Yes, I understand I can be a bit overwhelming when it comes to certain things, but trust me when I say that you are my main interest in everything.” He tilted his head down, his voice lowering. “You’re my whole world, Patton. You always have been. Even when we first met. Despite thinking that you were a very strange combination of parental figure and child, I knew that there was something about you that I admired. Something that I loved.” His voice was soft and sweet, Patton hanging on every word as he curled himself into Logan. “You’re the first person besides my friend I previously lived with to have ever accepted me as who I am and not turned away due to my...difficult...personality. You understand me. You always have. And...I can’t ask for more than that, Patton.” He said, kissing Pat’s forehead. 

The other squeezed Logan tight, laying his head on his chest and wrapping his arms around his torso. “You’re all I want in the world, Lo. You’re perfect, and no one can ever tell me otherwise. I love you for you, and nothing will ever change that.” He snuggled closer. “You’re my adorable intellectual.” He murmured, sighing as Logan’s hand ran through his hair, the other gently rubbing his back. “I love you…” He whispered and Logan smiled, closing his eyes as he leaned his head back, relaxing as he felt Patton’s slowing breath.

“I love you too, Patton.” He murmured quietly. “To the stars and back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I haven't posted in forever, I've just had a lot going on, and I have been so dead for ideas. SO DEAD. So I'm not sure when the next chapter will be out, but I'm trying my best to do what I can.  
> I hope you guys are enjoying this so far, I'm putting a lot of stress into this.   
> Please let me know.
> 
> Side note: I would also like to say that how I described Logan sitting at his laptop completely exhausted was exactly what I was like publishing this chapter...at 1:20 in the morning...


End file.
